Love, Submission, and Blood
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: When Elena first met Katherine, she was sure that her intent was to either kill her or kill everyone she loves. Only later does she find out that those weren't Katherine's plans at all. In fact, Katherine had something planned ever since she swore to John that she would protect Elena. However... that all depends on her definition of 'protect'. Femslash, dark fic, BDSM, post season1
1. The Capture

**A/N: So although I usually post One Tree Hill stories, I was getting all hot & bothered re-watching season 2 of The Vampire Diaries. Especially when Elena first meets Katherine, when Katherine is all sadistic/I-hate-you towards Elena. Then I really wanted to read some Katherine/Elena masochistic stories but there aren't very many... so here's my addition! Anyhow, it's a little dark, as stated. And it's how I wish Elena would have become a vampire haha. You'll see;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. I also made up a crap ton of stuff to fit this particular story line. I know TVD doesn't really have a 'bond' between a vampire and the human they turned, however it fit quite well so I made them have one. This has a BDSM undertone, along with some very reluctant sex, so... beware, kiddies. (Okay, more than an undertone lol)**

* * *

"Katherine..." Elena's voice trembled as she backed up in the dark alleyway. Katherine tilted her head, striding forward and pressing the young brunette against the rough brick wall of the alley. It was quite amusing to Katherine, staring into the eyes of a younger version of herself. Though Elena looked so similar, she was still so different. Her eyes were flooded with fear, something that rarely was seen in Katherine, and her nimble fingers gripped the wall behind her for support; she was nothing like Katherine, weak and mortal. And yet, at the same time, they were so very similar.

"Elena," Katherine mocked, a soft pout finding her dark features. Holding the eighteen year old's shoulders to the wall, bringing one of her hands up to grasp Elena's neck, she leaned forward, smelling the blood pulsing beneath such a thin, soft layer of skin. All it would take was one bite, just one sink of her fangs into Elena's soft skin and she could—

"Get away from her!" A dizzying pain swept over Katherine, expanding out from an area in her lower back. She stumbled backward, looking down at the point of a wooden dagger; impaled through her lower abdomen. The pain was excruciating, expanding out like wild fire in a forest. Katherine saw Stefan standing opposite to her, advancing towards Elena.

Within mere seconds Katherine reached around, pulling the dagger from her back and lunging towards Stefan. He tried to block himself from the dagger in her grip but she was older, faster, and had more fighting experience under her belt. She gripped his arm and slammed him against the brick wall, driving the wooden stake through his stomach with all the force her super-human strength could muster. Stefan's mouth hung open, racked with burning pain from the wooden stake.

"How dare you... you stupid Salvatore." Katherine said through gritted teeth. His eyes were still dark with anger, but the pain had overridden his need to help Elena. He needed to help himself, but he couldn't find the strength within himself to pull the dagger out of his body.

Katherine held Stefan's neck to the wall, withdrawing the dagger and slamming it in and out of several places on Stefan's chest and stomach; purposely missing his heart. The last thing she wanted was Damon on her ass for killing his brother. She was simply setting the boundaries. Elena was now hers, not the Salvatore's.

"Stefan..." Elena breathed, her eyes wide with fear as she watched her boyfriend's eyes flicker shut. This was it, she thought, she was going to die. She saw Katherine still consumed by stabbing Stefan, shaking with anger as she continued stabbing Stefan's limp body. Elena thought maybe she could run. It was in a split second that she came up with the idea that maybe, if she ran fast enough, someone would see her, someone would scream for help, and Damon would somehow hear and come to her rescue. So she turned on her heels and took off, one foot after the other, hitting the dirty alley pavement with soft thuds.

Within about eight steps, which seemed like a lifetime of running, she felt a hand around her waist, pulling her back. "Somebody—" Elena's scream came out mangled, like the sound of a dying animal, but it was quickly cut off by Katherine's hand pressing firmly over her mouth. Elena felt the moist warmth on Katherine's hand... _Stefan's blood_.

"Shh, now. We wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt, now would we?" Katherine's voice was the last thing Elena heard before everything faded to darkness.

**XXXXXX**

Elena woke up in a strange room, the air was stale and it was so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Her head was still buzzing. Not with pain, however... it was more like a high. Elena slowly and quietly rolled off the tough mattress she was on, and weakly crawled forward. She was trying to find something to grasp, to possibly tell her where she was. A wall, preferably a door; just anything to steady her.

Her hand came across a smooth, cold surface along the floor. She felt upwards, her fingertips gliding over the surface that, to her understanding, was a wall. Elena slowly stood up, trying to work past the buzz in her head that made her want to fall sideways. She heard two sharp snaps come from beside her, and the lights flicked on. Elena instantly covered her eyes at the brightness, and felt her heart start thudding within her chest. _Please be Damon, please be Damon._

"Awake now, darling?" Elena heard the cold tone to Katherine's voice, and shivers ran up her spine. Elena slowly took her hands from her eyes, seeing Katherine standing beside her at a counter, cutting up some sort of thick rope. She wasn't looking at Elena, however, seeming quite interested in her rope. The way she was standing, so casually and relaxed, made Elena realize she had been there the whole time, and she cringed at the thought. Katherine watching her in a pitch black room wasn't the most comforting idea.

Elena looked around the room, seeing the mattress on the floor, four metal posts surrounding it, and nothing else except for the set of cabinets Katherine was standing by. Elena turned her head, seeing the tall metal freezer beside her that her hand had lead her to believe was a wall. Elena looked back to Katherine.

"What am I doing here?" she asked quietly, "Why didn't you kill me?" Elena looked up, seeing her double still standing at the counter.

"Well... if I told you everything, that wouldn't be very fun, now would it?" Katherine turned, a cold smirk on her face.

"I don't understand. If you want me dead, you would have already killed me. Just let me go and I'll tell Damon to stay away from you." Katherine's features stayed cold. "Damon's gonna come for me, he won't let you hurt me." Elena tried, as usual, to make herself seem tougher than she was. But Katherine wasn't fazed by it.

"Do you really think I'm afraid of _Damon_?" Katherine snorted, reaching forward and gripping Elena's shoulders. She smiled as Elena shivered against her.

"You should be." Elena whispered.

"And why is that, Elena? I've been a vampire for over five hundred years, that's more than three hundred years longer than Damon has. He's an adolescent, love, I'm an adult. I could rip him apart in an instant if I wanted to. And you... well you're just a baby." Katherine mock pouted, running her hands up Elena's shoulders to hold her delicate face.

Elena turned her head away from Katherine's grip. "Let me go." She said angrily.

"What are you gonna do?" Katherine chuckled, running her hands through Elena's dark brown locks.

"Please," Elena looked back at Katherine, staring into her double's eyes, "Please just let me go. I'll give you anything, I can get anything for you." She pleaded as sincerely as she could. Katherine nodded and let Elena go.

"Let's play a game then, shall we?" Katherine asked, stepping away. Elena swallowed nervously, clenching her fists at her sides. "I'll let you go, if you can get away. I'll give you one minute, exactly. No doors are locked, but you'll have to find your own way out." Katherine said simply, leaning back against the counter.

"I won't play a game." Elena said stubbornly, "Just let me go." She said.

"I'm letting you go!" Katherine yelled, the veins under her eyes fading darker and darker. "One minute, Elena. If you can do it, then you can go." She snapped, increasing Elena's fear by letting her lips curl back from her sharpened teeth. "I'll start counting now."

Elena stared at Katherine for a second before opening the door and taking off. Katherine's features softened and she smiled to herself, turning around and walking over to the freezer. She lifted out a bag of blood and laid it on the counter. That blood would become the one thing that would make Elena want her; need her.

You could say she was jealous of Elena; no longer having the attention of the Salvatore brothers or Klaus. But jealousy was only the beginning. Katherine had been fucking and feeding on girls ever since her first days as a vampire. Stefan and Damon were the first men she'd ever taken an interest in, and that was more of a game than anything. But now this was different. Katherine had promised John Gilbert that she would take care of Elena. Take care, meaning keep her away from Klaus and out of harm's way. What better way to do that than to turn her?

Katherine clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, counting slowly to sixty in her head. She knew Elena would never make it out. She just liked the hunt. She wanted to be able to stalk Elena, get her blood pumping, and then and only then would she take her. Her thoughts were already racing with all of the things she planned on doing to the doppelganger.

Elena sprinted down a hallway, seeing the several doors in the hall. She ran to the end, seeing the EXIT sign, and started to run down the stairs. This wouldn't be the first time she successfully outsmarted a vampire. Just as the thought passed Elena's mind, she tripped over the bottom stair and went sprawling forward over the floor. Elena instantly pulled off her heels, throwing them under the staircase. She opened the door and ran out, her heart beating faster and faster as she counted to sixty in her own head. If Katherine actually kept her word and counted to sixty, then Elena had fifteen more seconds before Katherine would try to find her. Elena was guessing it would take Katherine a minimum of ten seconds to get to her.

Elena's bare feet hit the floor hard, the thin layer of sweat on her soles gave her better traction as she booked it down the hallway; her head whipping around as she looked at the doors lining the hallway. _Fifty five._ She ran faster, reaching the end of the hallway. She jiggled the door knob at the end, her eyes widening as she realized it was locked. No locked doors my ass, Elena thought as she turned. _Fifty eight._ She ran to the next door and was relieved as it opened. She saw the rows of stacked boxes and turned back around, running back down the hallway to the closest door. _Sixty._ Elena opened the door and saw another flight of stairs. She ran down them, skipping steps and praying that she wouldn't fall again. _Sixty five_. Elena saw the door with the EXIT sign above it, and she opened it, seeing the sun outside. For a brief second she felt relief and then, before she could step outside, there was a hand on her hair; pulling her back.

"No!" Elena cried out, "You said if I made it out!" she screamed, thrusting an elbow back. It hit Katherine's rock hard stomach, and Elena cried out at the pain in her elbow.

"No honey, I said if you could get away. How stupid are you? You should have known it was coming either way." Katherine laughed, dragging Elena back behind the dark stairwell. Elena struggled as hard as she could, and she screamed as she felt Katherine's teeth sink into her neck. Katherine held Elena's chin up, greedily drinking her blood.

Elena felt herself becoming more and more dizzy as Katherine drank, and just as she thought she was about to pass out, the pain stopped. Katherine bit into her wrist, holding it to Elena's mouth. Elena struggled to turn her head away but the blood seeped down her throat; gagging her as it went down.

"Good girl." Katherine whispered, and in an instant, she bit into Elena's neck and drank until all of the brunette's blood was drained. Elena fell forward, out of Katherine's arms. She grunted quietly, admiring the teen's limp body before picking her up. It was only a matter of time before she would wake as a vampire.

**XXXXXX**

Elena's eyes opened, and she was temporarily blinded by the bright light above her. A quiet groan passed her lips, and she tried to move her hands to cover her eyes.

"That won't work, darling." Katherine whispered. Elena felt her wrists and ankles tightly restrained, and no matter how much she moved, they wouldn't budge. She let out a quiet breath, groaning again as her head pounded. "Welcome back. You were out for long enough." she muttered as she crouched down, "Now, open up." she popped the top off a bag of blood and put it to Elena's lips.

Elena's eyes flickered as she felt the cool liquid slip over her tongue, and down her throat. It soothed the tightness in her throat and her vision cleared somewhat; like a computer making a pixilated image clearer. She could see Katherine above her, an amused look plastered on her face. "Good girl." She whispered, running her fingers through Elena's hair as she drank.

Elena could feel the fire burning in her abdomen. She wanted more. She lifted her head to meet the nozzle of the bag, sucking harder and getting a bigger mouthful of the silky liquid. Katherine pulled the blood away and Elena struggled harder against her restraints.

"Please," she whimpered, blood rolling down the side of her mouth.

"No, you've had enough to guarantee your transition. What you feel now is probably the strongest addiction you'll ever feel in your life. That's the one good thing about vampires... they're so easily manipulated for blood." Katherine said as she rubbed the blood off the teenager's cheek, standing up. Elena felt a cold breeze of Katherine's movements and she looked down, seeing her naked body. _I'm naked_. Another whimper escaped her lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning her head.

"Playing." Katherine remarked simply, shedding off her clothes.

"Please don't," Elena whimpered, frustrated tears welling in her eyes. There was no way she was a vampire. She couldn't be. And yet she craved blood _so_ badly.

Katherine smirked as she finished stripping down, sauntering over to Elena. "If it makes you feel better... I was always going to turn you into a vampire. It's just more fun this way. I can be rough with you without seriously hurting you." She whispered, kneeling between Elena's legs and tracing her fingers over the brunette's thighs. Elena whimpered quietly, squirming as Katherine's fingers got uncomfortably close to her centre. Katherine leaned forward, shifting her weight to her hands and digging her nails into Elena's inner thighs.

Elena yelped as Katherine's nails broke her tender layer of flesh. Katherine watched as Elena's skin slowly healed. She smiled widely, looking up to Elena's face. "Isn't that fun?"

Elena shook her head weakly, "No. Please don't hurt me."

Katherine nodded, "If you say so." She murmured, leaning down so her breath spilled over Elena's womanhood. She slid her tongue between Elena's sensitive folds, enjoying the tart-sweet taste of a healthy pussy. Elena instantly bucked her hips up, gasping.

"No. Please don't." Elena pleaded, trying effortlessly to close her legs. Katherine smiled against the teen's pussy, burying her face deeper and lapping at Elena's small, pink clit. Elena cried out, bucking her hips and trying weakly to get Katherine off of her. _It doesn't feel good, it doesn't feel good_. Katherine bit Elena's clit, tugging on it and listening to the whines coming from the new vampire.

Katherine eventually let go, reluctantly. She was quite enjoying Elena's incoherent whimpers and protesting whines. She brought two fingers to Elena's pussy and spread her lips apart, feasting her eyes on the most private part of the brunette's body. She slipped her tongue into Elena's warm snatch, sliding her tongue in and around; listening as Elena's protests slowly silenced. She could feel and taste Elena's wetness as it started lubricating the walls of her pussy. Katherine snaked her tongue up to Elena's clit, sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves and the surrounding tissue into her mouth.

She sucked hard, her eyes flicking up as Elena let out a soft 'oh'. Elena's hair was splayed out over the thin pillow underneath her head. Katherine, easily distracted, roamed up Elena's body to her two pert breasts.

"Usually I have to experiment a little... to see what girls like. But considering we're the same... I think you'll like this." Katherine whispered, attaching her mouth to Elena's left nipple. Elena instantly moaned, arching her back against the tough mattress.

"Thought so." Katherine murmured, flicking her tongue over Elena's hardening pink bud. She briefly moved to the other breast and gave it a quick lick before sitting back on her heels. "Here's how this is going to work. You do as I say, and if you're a good girl, I'll give you some more blood." Katherine said, taking the half-empty bag of blood back into her grip and giving Elena a few drops. Elena licked her lips, raising her head to meet the blood. "Ah ah," Katherine pulled the blood away, "You have to do something for me, first." She husked.

Elena stared up at Katherine, her eyes dark with the desire for blood. Katherine placed a knee on either side of Elena's head, lowering her pussy so it was just above Elena's lips. Elena turned her head away, her common sense fighting its way back into her mind. _Don't do it._

"Want it or not?" Katherine asked, squeezing a few more drops of blood onto Elena's lips. Elena licked her lips and her eye sockets got darker with every passing second. She lunged up at the bag of blood, which elicited a giggle from Katherine as she swiftly pulled it away. "You know what you have to do. I'll let you finish it, if you finish me."

Elena, addicted to the smell and taste of the blood, instantly pushed her mouth up to Katherine's pussy. Katherine lowered herself further onto Elena, reaching down and grabbing Elena's hair as she started lapping at nothing in particular.

"Good girl." Katherine breathed, grinding her clit over Elena's lips and tongue. The young vampire lapped hurriedly at Katherine, finding the taste of her quite sweet and subtle. Katherine moaned softly, "Yes, Elena, just like that."

For minutes this went on, Elena's tongue flicking over Katherine's clit multiple times per second; Katherine moaning and grinding over Elena's face. Katherine reached over to the restraint on Elena's right wrist and forcefully pulled it off the post. Elena's hand instantly went to Katherine's thigh, gripping it tightly as she licked her; completely lost in lust.

Katherine pulled away from Elena's mouth and took her hand, putting it over her soaking wet pussy. Elena briefly looked up to her double. "Like this." Katherine reached back, pushing two fingers past Elena's slick folds and into her tight snatch.

Elena moaned, "Please. More." She looked at the blood in Katherine's free hand. Katherine shook her head no. Elena instinctively took her hand away from Katherine's glistening pussy and reached up to the blood; her movements ten times faster than that of a human's. Katherine pulled her fingers out of Elena and roughly hit her hand away, pinning her wrist above her head.

"Try another stunt like that and you'll regret it." Katherine said coldly, "Now put your face in my cunt and finger me, you little slut." She hissed. Elena watched the blood in Katherine's hand, and she directed her attention back to the pussy over her face. She reached up and pushed two fingers into Katherine. She moved them in and out, not exactly sure on how to finger another girl. "Don't act like you've never done it to yourself. Put some effort into it." Katherine gripped Elena's wrist and thrust it up and down, fucking herself with Elena's fingers.

Elena soon got the concept and Katherine lowered her pussy so that Elena could continue licking her clit. Katherine raised her hands, gripping her breasts tightly as her orgasm fought its way through her abdomen. "Yes, yes, yes," Katherine moaned loudly, grinding harder against Elena's face. She cried out as her orgasm burst within her, expanding out like wild fire. She rode the waves of ecstasy for a short while before collapsing forward and moving away from Elena.

Elena licked her lips, swallowing nervously. The entire scenario made her nervous; being tied up as Katherine's sex slave and obeying her orders so she could drink blood. Katherine smoothed Elena's hair from her face, putting the opening of the bag in her mouth. Elena drank it quickly, finishing off almost every drop. She whimpered as Katherine took it away.

"Good girl." Katherine murmured, gently wiping her wetness off Elena's chin and cheeks. Elena's eyes met Katherine's and they stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, but what was really only a few seconds. For the first time, Elena saw something other than anger and bitterness in Katherine's eyes. She looked normal.

Katherine tore her eyes from the eighteen year old and she stood up, walking over to the cabinets. Elena couldn't help but admire Katherine's toned ass and long legs; similar to her own, but clearly stronger. Katherine pulled something out of the cabinet and Elena raised her eyebrow, seeing the brunette strapping a harness around her thighs. When Katherine turned around, Elena's mouth dropped open at the sight of a thick, black dildo strapped onto the black harness.

Katherine smirked at Elena's features, walking over and taking the restraint off Elena's other wrist. "What... is that?" Elena murmured.

"You've never seen a strap-on before?" Katherine whispered, sporting a cheeky smile.

Elena opened her mouth again, shaking her head no. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at the rather large dildo. She'd never seen a strap-on before. She heard about them... but she never knew what they looked like. And she sure as hell didn't know they looked so intimidating.

"Well, I've been using them ever since I can remember. You'd be surprised how long they've been around for." Katherine moved down to Elena's ankles, quickly pulling the restraints off. Elena bent her legs slightly, working out her stiff muscles. "I'm doing you a favour by untying you, do you understand?" Katherine gripped Elena's chin, forcing her to look up. Elena quickly nodded. Katherine effortlessly picked Elena up, pushing her against the wall. She held Elena under her knee, hiking her leg up. "You'd better hope you're wet." Katherine positioned the dildo and thrust into Elena; causing a gasp to rise from her throat.

Elena instantly gripped Katherine's shoulders, and Katherine started thrusting the thick, fake cock in and out of Elena at an incredible speed. Elena moaned loudly, her nails digging into Katherine's shoulders. Katherine picked Elena up by her thighs, fucking her harder and deeper.

"Oh my God..." Elena breathed, "Katherine," she moaned.

Katherine smiled as she heard Elena call her name, and it only motivated her to pick up her pace. Within literally seconds Elena's stomach tightened and she bit into Katherine's neck, feeling the blood pass her lips as her orgasm crashed over her. Elena moaned into Katherine, trembling against her.

Katherine held Elena still, feeling the resistance of Elena's tight pussy as it squeezed the fake cock. When her orgasm passed, Elena pulled away from Katherine.

"I'm sorry." Elena murmured, looking at Katherine's bleeding neck.

"It happens." Katherine snickered, laying Elena back down on the hard mattress.

"More?" Elena asked, not being able to tear her thoughts from drinking more blood. Katherine stood above Elena.

"Clean it first. I wanna see what Stefan did." Katherine muttered, gripping Elena's hair in her hand. Elena pulled away briefly, not sure of what Katherine wanted. Katherine pushed the strap on into Elena's face.

Elena dragged her eyes up Katherine's body, watching her as she hesitantly took the strap on into her mouth. Katherine nodded, holding the back of Elena's head as she sucked off the dildo. The thought of Elena's lips being wrapped around Stefan made her sick with anger. He and Damon didn't deserve another doppelganger to themselves. Now Klaus wouldn't be able to kill Elena, either. She was already dead. _Sort of_.

Katherine pulled away from Elena and pushed her back down on the mattress. She pulled off the strap on and tossed it on the counter. She got another bag of blood from the freezer and walked over to Elena, ripping the top off. She took a swig herself, and the bite on her neck from Elena healed instantly.

She leaned forward, kissing Elena. The teen instantly leaned forward into the kiss, holding Katherine's jaw in her grip. Katherine leaned against Elena, their tongues meeting and exploring the uncharted territory. Elena nipped at Katherine's bottom lip, which made the older vampire chuckle.

"I like you better as a vampire." She said, putting the bag between Elena's lips. Elena smiled slightly, wrapping her hands around the bag and squeezing the blood into her mouth. "We're going to have so much fun." Katherine murmured.

Elena kept drinking, realizing that she had completely given into Katherine. However, for some reason unbenounced to her, she was alright with it. She felt safe with Katherine now, knowing that her overall intent was only to turn her into a vampire; not to completely rid her off the Earth. Elena leaned against Katherine as she drank the blood, closing her eyes as she felt fingers stroking hair from her face. Elena finished squeezing the blood into her mouth and she swallowed, sucking as much out as she could.

She looked up to Katherine, "Can I have more?" she asked.

Katherine smirked, "Not yet. You still have more to learn."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if there are spelling mistakes. I'm really too tired to re-read and I just wanna get this posted.**

**Loyal readers: Unfortunately fanfiction is doing a mass removal of MA stories (like this one) so depending on how strict the end result is, I may or may not be able to post anymore on this site. However, I'll be making an account on adult fanfiction (under the same username xLadyLovelyLiesx) if that does happen. So I'll post this along with any other stories I may write.**

**So yeah, first time writing TVD. Let me know what you think and if I should keep writing TVD fanfics. –LadyLovelyLies xx**


	2. The Awakening

**A/N: Second chapter's up! I'll give you guys a lot more smut next chapter, don't you worry!**

* * *

Elena's eyes slivered open, and a small groan passed her lips as she squinted at the blinding light. She raised her arm, covering her eyes with her wrist. She shifted her weight forward and sat up, slowly moving her wrist down as her eyes adjusted to the light pouring in from a window opposite to her.

"Good morning sunshine." Elena turned her head, seeing Katherine standing in the doorway wearing a casual outfit and black stilettos.

"Where are we?" Elena looked around at the deep burgundy, well decorated room, eyeing the four posts of the king size bed she was sprawled in the middle of.

Katherine walked forward, stilettos clicking on the mahogany hardwood. "We are," she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Elena's jaw, "home." She whispered.

Elena turned so she was facing Katherine, and she started to recollect her memories of what they had done – what had happened to her. "Mystic falls?" Elena asked hopefully. As angry as she had been about being turned into a vampire, now she had a completely different outlook on life. She could do everything now. She could protect Jeremy, she could walk alone at night, she could finally defend herself.

Katherine's lips twisted into a frown, "I'm afraid not," fingers stroking Elena's long, dark locks from her face, hovering over her soft lips, "not until we get you on track. New vampires can be very vulnerable at first." Katherine's thumb gently pulled at Elena's lower lip. Her eyes flicked up to meet the teen's. "I'll teach you, but you have to be diligent about following the rules. Is that understood, Elena?" her voice sounded like a school teacher's. Firm and strict, yet soft and giving hope for reward.

Elena nodded slowly, "I can't believe that all happened." She whispered, still wrapping her mind around the events that had taken place prior to her awakening.

"You were a foolish human, you know that." Katherine dipped her thumb into Elena's mouth, "I think that's one of the main reasons I wanted you so much." She said.

"Why?" Elena's tongue enunciated carefully, pressing Katherine's thumb out of the way.

A smile spread over Katherine's face and she took her hand away from Elena's mouth, holding her chin. "Because I fix people, Elena. You were a foolish human... you were always getting yourself into near-death situations and attracting the attention of all the important vampires." _Klaus_, Elena thought. "Now I get to teach you to obey orders, and not get yourself into such trouble. _And_," Katherine flashed her teeth, "have fun doing it."

Elena felt herself blush, and she laid back down on the bed. She stretched her arms out above her head, and as she was lost in her stretch, Katherine tugged the sheets down to admire Elena's chest. Not too big, and not too small either. Unlike Katherine's extremely similar chest, Elena had a faint scar beside her left nipple.

"What is that?" Katherine snapped, pinning Elena down and checking the scar more thoroughly.

Elena let out a small whimper, "It's just a scar." She said, seeing the two pin-sized dots of scar tissue beside her nipple.

"Just a scar? These are bite marks, Elena." Katherine said venomously. Elena reached up and Katherine quickly pinned her wrists above her head. "Who drank from you?" she snapped.

"You." Elena whispered, her voice shaky with fear. In an instant Katherine could kill her, that's how strong she was, but Elena trusted that she wouldn't. Besides the fact, Elena just knew Katherine wouldn't ever hurt her. Well, kill her anyway.

"I mean here." Katherine hissed. Dark brown eyes flicked back down to examine the scars more closely.

"Stefan." Katherine climbed off Elena, a look of disgust on her face. Elena gulped back her nerves and sat up, sliding her hand into Katherine's. "I didn't ever feel for him the way I feel for you." She offered tentatively, watching Katherine's body language.

She turned to face Elena, her eyes dark with anger, "That's because I made you. You don't love me, you respect me. It's like a mother's love, it's different."

Elena scoffed, letting go of Katherine's hand and laying back down on the bed, "I wouldn't ever do what we did with my _mother_." Her back hit the mattress as she flopped back down.

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at Elena's comment, turning around. "I guess it's been a while since I had a mother." She whispered.

"So... do Stefan and Damon still respect you? Because you turned them." Elena turned on her side, watching Katherine as she laid beside her. Katherine rolled her eyes as she crawled into bed beside Elena, laying on top of the blankets beside her.

"Fortunately not. The bond does wear off eventually." Katherine murmured.

"So you're saying everything that I'm feeling is just a lie, then." Elena said quietly. Katherine smirked.

"Well not everything. We did have sex, after all. People tend to get attached after that don't they?" she drawled.

"I'm a little angry that you didn't ask." Elena admitted quietly.

"You really think you would have willingly let me turn you?" Katherine snorted with laughter, and Elena rolled her eyes in the same manner that Katherine had done earlier.

"I meant," Elena smirked at the thought, "If you wanted to have sex with me that bad, you could have just asked. You know, instead of tying me up and pretending like you don't care."

"Elena, Elena," Katherine chided, "What's the fun of asking? I like roughing around innocent little teenagers, and listening to them cry when I bite on a certain part of their body." She smiled deviously, remembering how Elena whined and cried out when she bit her. "Don't act like you didn't love every minute of it. I've seen the way you watch me. It's quite narcissistic, you know. Wanting to fuck me."

"You're the instigator. You started it all... technically you're the narcissistic one." Elena smirked.

"Tell me you don't want to fuck me." Katherine stated. Elena stayed quiet, which made the older vampire smirk. "That's what I thought. You're the narcissist, I'm just horny."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Elena grinned as she reached out to grab Katherine's wrist.

"Not yet." Katherine rolled off the bed onto her feet, causing Elena to grasp thin air. She frowned at that, and groaned again. Katherine went to the closet and opened it, moving at lightning speed as she went through the closet and picked out an outfit. Something she always wanted Elena to wear for her. Katherine smirked at her choice. "We're going out. You need to eat so you have the energy to stay up all night having sex." The way Katherine said the sentence, so subtly, made Elena almost miss the sexual assumption the vampire was making.

"At least I know what I'm doing tonight." Elena laughed quietly, meeting Katherine's sultry gaze. Katherine placed the clothes on the bed and smiled. Elena hesitantly looked down at the clothes on the bed and saw the black push-up bra, black lace thong, a jean mini skirt and a red corset-styled strapless top. "Oh no. No, no, no." Elena said.

"It's either that or you go naked. I'd love to show you off, though." Katherine said, not taking her eyes off Elena's perky breasts and semi-hard nipples. She felt her mouth water when her thoughts went to sucking on Elena's nipples and listening to her soft cries of pleasure.

Elena reluctantly stood up and grimaced at the mini skirt, even though she secretly loved the outfit. Katherine could tell she did, too. Katherine watched Elena's naked, toned ass as she bent over to pick up the thong. She pulled it up her tanned legs, and then pulled the mini skirt over top of it. She got on the bra, which made her boobs look so awesome that she had to admire herself in the mirror on the wall across from her. She saw Katherine in the mirror, her eyes set down; obviously looking at Elena's ass. Elena smiled to herself as she got the top on, and then turned around, holding her arms out.

"Do I look like a slut?" she asked.

Katherine nodded, "You look perfect." She chuckled, taking Elena's hand and dragging her over to the closet. She opened the doors wider, as wide as they could go, and Elena's mouth opened slightly as she saw the rows and rows of shoes. Heels, boots, toms, and several pairs of gladiators. She couldn't even picture Katherine wearing the toms or gladiators, but they were completely her style and she couldn't even manage to speak as she scanned each individual pair of shoes. "Well hurry up and choose a pair. Luckily we're the same size." Katherine laughed as she walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"You wear toms?" Elena asked.

"No. But you do." Katherine said, and then paused, "But not with that outfit. Wear a pair of heels."

Elena eyed a pair of shiny black pumps and she pulled them out of the rack, putting them on the ground and stepping into them. She used the full length mirror in the back of the closet to check out how they looked, and she was more than pleased with the result. Her legs always looked good when she wore heels.

She turned around, smiling at Katherine, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Follow me." Katherine smirked as she turned around, flashing from the room in a split second.

Elena smiled and ran after Katherine. It was a completely new sensation; running so fast. She could smell Katherine's soft perfume and that's what she was following, not Katherine's actual image. She couldn't see her, but she knew where she was going. It felt just like normal running, except it felt like she was running down a freeway, with cars passing on either side of her. The wind whipped her hair around, and she finally saw Katherine's figure standing outside a red brick pub. She stopped running, not even the least bit tired, and smiled widely at her new capabilities.

Katherine walked inside and Elena followed close behind her, noticing the logo on the window. _The Jones Pub._ Instantly Elena noticed how frigid everyone seemed in the bar. They seemed to be intimidated by Katherine, and even more so when they looked at Elena. A gruff, dark haired, twenty-something looking man stepped in front of Katherine.

"Twin sister or what?" he asked.

"You could say that," she smiled, "Elena, this is Gray." _Gray?_ Elena thought, _What kind of name is Gray?_

Elena looked at his extended hand before slipping her hand into his and shaking it. He squeezed her hand, hard enough to hurt, and she was too stubborn to let him hurt her. She squeezed back, hard, until he loosened his grip and smiled.

"You're just a new one, aren't you?" he asked. Elena's eyes darted to Katherine. _Is he saying I'm weak?_

"It's okay, Elena. I've known Gray for years. He gave me a home when I was first running from Klaus." Katherine explained tenderly, turning back to Gray. She smiled softly, "She's my doppelganger."

Before Elena was a vampire, she would have taken offence to the comment. _I'm not anybody's_, she would have said. But now that she was a vampire, and she was with Katherine, the statement gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. Comforting, knowing that she belonged to Katherine and that Katherine would protect her.

"No wonder she's new. You turned her as soon as you found her?" he asked.

"A little after." Katherine slid her hand around Elena's waist, drawing her closer and placing a kiss where her neck meets her shoulder.

"And now there's no longer the Petrova blood line?" he asked.

Katherine nodded, "Klaus can't ever have any more power than he already does. Wonderful, isn't it?"

Gray laughed and nodded, motioning Katherine to follow him as he walked through the room. Katherine glanced at Elena, who didn't look happy or angry. Just a set median between. Katherine walked after Gray, and again Elena followed her. They walked through a set of doors and down a flight of stairs. Elena remembered only days before when she had been running down flights of stairs to get away from Katherine. Now she wanted to go nowhere without her.

In a sense, Katherine had been right about being a motherly type to Elena. Elena could tell that Katherine would protect her, sort of like a mother would protect her child. Except it was completely different in a sense, too.

"Teaching her to control herself?" he asked curiously, walking down a hall.

"Planning on it." Katherine followed him into a dark room, smiling as Elena reached forward and gripped her hand. She had never liked being in the dark.

The lights turned on and Elena saw several men sitting on a sectional couch, their faces solemn and their eyes without any emotion.

"Try to go for A negatives... nobody ever likes those." Gray said. Katherine nodded. "And for God's sake Katherine, don't kill another one." He said. She smirked and gave another quick nod, dismissing him from the room. He chuckled as he walked out.

"You," Katherine pointed at one of the men, "A negative, come here." Katherine said, turning to Elena. She pushed Elena's hair behind her shoulders, and stroked it from her face. She leaned in, kissing Elena softly. Elena leaned forward, opening her mouth against Katherine's and snaking her tongue until she felt warmth. Katherine's tongue teased Elena's for a while before she pulled away, her eyes dark with lust.

A man had walked over, during their kiss Elena assumed, and was standing beside them; his head tilted to the side. Elena could see the vein pulsing just beneath his skin, she could smell the metallic blood coursing through his veins.

"Pace yourself, Elena." Katherine said softly.

"I can't... I can't just feed on an innocent human." Elena murmured.

"They aren't innocent. They're rapists and murderers." Katherine said. Elena raised her eyebrow, looking up at Katherine. "Gray was like a father to me, when I was newly turned. He was also turned by Rose, but years before me. Anyway, he had a daughter named Eliza. She was thirteen when a man raped her and cut her throat. Ever since, he's been a vigilante of sorts. He compels these men to stay down here, and then vampires can come feed from them. And if by accident we kill one of them... it's no harm done." Katherine stroked Elena's hair, grabbing a fistful and gently pressing her head towards the man's neck.

"Katherine," Elena whined softly, trying to resist the urge to feed. Katherine pressed Elena's mouth against the man's neck and Elena instinctively bit into the tender skin, feeling the warm liquid swirl past her tongue.

Elena felt like her body exploded into flames. She gripped the man tighter, her body trembling as she drew more and more blood from him. Blood was flowing so fast it cascaded past her lips and dripped down her chin, and onto the concave of her chest.

"Careful, Elena," Katherine gripped her hair tighter, "Don't suck it out of him, drink it. Let it flow to you, don't try to force it. His heart will pump it to you." She cooed in Elena's ear, gently biting the lobe.

Elena relaxed slightly, letting the blood flow into her mouth instead of forcefully drawing it in. She kept drinking until she felt full and completely re-energized. She could see clearer, the smells of the musky room were sharper, and she felt like she could run a marathon. Hell, she could run fifty.

"Good girl," Katherine placed a kiss into Elena's straight brown hair, on the side of her head. She handed Elena a tissue, which Elena used to clean herself up with. Katherine ordered the man to go sit back down and she looked around at the other men.

"Which one of you is a B positive?" Katherine asked. A man with a clean cut beard stood up. She walked over, and Elena watched as Katherine hungrily fed from him. After a minute, Katherine pulled away and pushed the man back down, wiping the blood off her lips with the inside of her wrist.

Elena's eyebrows knit together, "I thought you said no sucking." She murmured.

"Well, not until you're a bit older and know when the right time to stop is." Katherine said simply. They left the 'pub' after Katherine said goodbye and thank you to Gray. It took them all of two minutes until they were back at home, in Katherine's room.

"We'll start you off on compelled humans until you learn how to better your skills." Katherine's fingers ran through Elena's soft locks, "Most new vampires drink either bagged blood or kill humans trying to drink fresh blood." She commented.

Elena leaned into Katherine, looking up into her dark brown eyes. Katherine attached her lips to Elena's, the taste of blood still on their lips. Their tongues intertwined and Katherine held Elena's jaw as their kiss grew heated and more passionate.

Katherine felt Elena's fingers brushing against her chest, and at first she didn't mind it, until Elena took it upon herself to take hold of her breast and grope it. "Hands down," Katherine mumbled between kisses, pushing Elena's hand away. Elena smiled into the kiss and brought her hand up again, giving a soft squeeze. Katherine instantly pulled away and picked Elena up, in a second, throwing her down on the bed and straddling her hips. Katherine's hands tightly held Elena's above her head, their faces only inches apart.

Katherine's breath spilled over Elena's mouth. "What don't you get about 'hands down'?" she whispered, watching Elena as she smiled innocently.

"But I want to touch you." She said.

"Well you're more than welcome to touch me. When I tell you to. You're _my_ vampire, you will do as _I_ say." Katherine said stubbornly.

Elena frowned, "Well maybe I don't wanna be submissive." She said.

"Oh," Katherine mocked sympathy, "Well maybe I don't want to touch you at all." She said. Elena swallowed. "That's right, you want me to touch you, don't you Elena?" she asked, placing kisses over Elena's cheeks.

Elena narrowed her eyes, flipping Katherine over so she was on top. Katherine laughed softly.

"You want to be dominant that badly, do you?" she asked. Elena nodded, smirking as she started unbuttoning Katherine's pants. She got them off within seconds. "Fine. Have a go at it." Katherine said, clearly amused by Elena's battle for dominance. Elena had been aching to get her hands on Katherine. She wanted to make Katherine feel good. She didn't want to have Katherine making herself feel good, using her body.

Elena found herself laying between Katherine's legs, staring at her wet lace panties. She leaned forward, licking Katherine's hot centre through her panties. Katherine let out a soft breath, her eyes flickering. Elena continued to gently lap at Katherine's panties, watching the older vampire breath heavy and moan softly. Katherine reached down, pulling her panties aside and exposing her wet centre.

Elena found herself staring, not exactly sure what to do. "Well don't just stare at it." Katherine said with a laugh. Elena looked up at Katherine.

"Do I just... lick everything or your clit?" Elena whispered, shy to ask for advice. She had no experience whatsoever with girls, except for lapping at Katherine's pussy before so she could get blood. But she wasn't all that aware of what she was and wasn't licking.

Katherine laughed, making Elena blush furiously. She tapped just above her clit, "You can start here." She said. Elena leaned forward, starting to gently lick Katherine's swollen pink clit. She circled her tongue around it a few times, watching Katherine's every move.

"Harder, Elena. Like before." Katherine said. Elena gave one hard lick, one that she thought was too hard, just to see. Katherine's back arched and she moaned. "Exactly." She breathed.

Elena kept licking Katherine's clit, as hard as her tongue could press against it. Katherine's moans were loud and constant. Elena brought her fingers up, wanting to finger Katherine again. "No." Katherine said as she pushed Elena's hand away.

"What happened to letting me be dominant?" Elena asked.

"That's as dominant as you're getting today, my love." Katherine sat up, pushing Elena's face away from her as she rolled off the bed.

"But I want to fuck you." Elena felt somewhat embarrassed saying it out loud. She was thinking it a lot, but was too shy to say it.

Katherine arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Oh, you do, do you?" she reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Elena's hair. Elena let out a low moan at the feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. Katherine pulled Elena off the bed, by her hair, and pulled her tight against her body. Elena could feel Katherine's body against her back.

"Kathe...rine..." Elena breathed as a hand went around her neck.

"I'm much older than you, Elena. I'm the dominant one here, don't you forget that." Katherine smiled against her hair, smelling the strawberry scent to Elena's locks. She released Elena, only to grab her again and pull off all of her clothes. At one point Elena thought Katherine would have ripped off her arm if she missed the shirt. Katherine shed off her own shirt and bra, completely naked against Elena's back.

She swung Elena around, forcing her up against the wall. Elena moaned as her breasts were pushed against the cold wall. "Keep your hands on the wall." Katherine said, with such a strict tone, that Elena was afraid to move them off.

Katherine reached between Elena's legs, fondling her wet core. Elena gasped softly, moving her hands just slightly, but enough for Katherine to notice. She pressed Elena harder into the wall, thrusting her two middle fingers deep within Elena's slick folds. The teen moaned at the full feeling inside her pussy, and Katherine started thrusting her fingers up so fast that Elena could hear the wet, fingering noises coming from between her legs. She hadn't ever been so wet before. Katherine loved knowing that Elena was hers, and she could have her whenever she chose.

Elena moaned loudly, her core tightening around Katherine's fingers. Katherine reached her free hand around Elena's leg and over her pubic mound, her fingers settling on her clit. Elena was trembling with pleasure, completely overtaken by the speed of Katherine's fingers; both inside her and rubbing against her clit.

"Oh my... I'm... Oh" Elena's breath hitched in her throat.

"Ask me if you can come." Katherine whispered, nipping at Elena's ear.

"Wh... what?" Elena moaned.

"I'm gonna stop if you don't ask. Show a little respect to your domme," Katherine smirked as Elena moaned louder.

"I can't..." Elena was about to tip over the edge when Katherine completely stopped her movements. "No, no," Elena said quickly, about to lose her orgasm.

"What was that?" Katherine smiled.

"Can I?" Elena pleaded.

"Can you what?" Katherine's fingers started moving faster, and faster.

"Please can I come?" Elena moaned, her nails scratching against the wall.

"Yes you may." Katherine smirked, rubbing Elena's clit as fast as her hand could possibly move. Elena cried out against the wall, her body shaking madly as her orgasm crashed down over her. She was lost in ecstasy for what seemed like forever, before she could think straight again.

Katherine slowed her movements as Elena calmed down. "My lovely little submissive." She teased. Elena slowly turned around, sinking into Katherine's arms. She didn't know why she felt so strongly for Katherine, giving that only a few days prior she claimed she hated the vampire, but what she did know was that Stefan hadn't ever given her the same feeling in the pit of her stomach that Katherine did.

Katherine stroked her nails down Elena's spine, kissing her shoulder. Elena slowly pulled away, still glowing from the strength of her orgasm, looking up at Katherine.

"Well?" Katherine smiled.

"This time, I'm doing you." A smile swept over Elena's face and she pushed Katherine back down onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you all think. It's not edited so forgive any mistakes. xx**


	3. The Chase

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews/favourites/follows, I really do appreciate them! **

**I know it's been a while but I've been trying to update my other stories as well. I like this chapter a lot actually, so I hope you do too. Any mistakes are mine. xx**

* * *

Elena woke up naked, wrapped in layers upon layers of sheets and blankets. She smiled groggily, feeling the pleasant throb between her legs. The night hadn't exactly gone as planned. Katherine let her be on top for all of four minutes before she got impatient and brought Elena to several climaxes in a matter of minutes. Elena stretched her legs and arms out, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. She lifted her head.

"Katherine?" No answer.

Elena furrowed her brow, sitting up in bed. She opened her mouth to call out again, but the words stuck in her throat as Katherine entered the room. She was wearing a black satin robe that hung just above her knees, and was loose enough that Elena could see the valley of her breasts.

A smile tugged at Katherine's lips as she set her eyes on Elena's exposed chest. Elena smiled coyly, laying back down. Katherine crawled from the foot of the bed until she was hovering over her doppelganger. She placed a few feather-light kisses over Elena's forehead and, once her eyes closed, her eyelids.

"I hate waking up alone." Elena pouted, opening her eyes.

"I had to take care of something. Besides, you like to spoon in your sleep, and I'd had enough." Katherine smirked.

Elena raised her eyebrow, "I do?" she asked.

Katherine nodded, pushing a lock of hair behind Elena's ear. "Very much so." She chuckled as she watched Elena's cheeks flush with colour. She sat up, straddling Elena's waist. She palmed the teen's breasts, taking the time to rub her thumbs gently into the tanned, soft nipples. They slowly hardened against her touch. Elena shuddered as Katherine teased the tips of her nipples. "We have a few more days until Stefan and Damon figure out where we are. In that case we'll have to leave." She said.

"I think they would understand—" Katherine's eyes narrowed. Elena gulped. "I just mean, I don't think they would be angry if they knew that I'm okay with it."

"Elena you're forgetting that most of what you're feeling is the effect of my turning you. They'll be looking to stab a stake through my heart, not to sit down and discuss how you feel about the situation."

Elena felt her gut begin to burn. She narrowed her eyes, "I'd kill them both before letting them hurt you." She mumbled.

Katherine nodded knowingly, "Which is precisely why we're leaving. I can't risk you getting hurt in the process. I have no problem fighting Stefan and Damon, but you're new and unstable... your emotions are at an all-time high. I won't let you compromise yourself trying to protect me, when _you're_ the one that needs protecting." She finished with a gentle tug at Elena's nipples.

Elena scowled at the thought of Stefan or Damon trying to hurt Katherine. Then she went quiet, staring at her maker. Why was she so protective of her? Only days before she had practically raped her— killed her, even.

"When this wears off... will I hate you again?" she spoke carefully.

"Let's be honest, Elena, you never hated me. You were scared of me because I'm nearly thirty times your age, and you were jealous of me because I had the Salvatore brothers before you were even a thought." Katherine chuckled, running her fingers over Elena's seashell ribs. "Now you have no reason to be scared or jealous. You're mine now, you see..." Katherine frowned, noticing the bite mark on Elena's breast. She continued, "and that cancels out both."

Elena nodded, not bothering to deny it. She felt tingles throughout her body whenever Katherine claimed ownership of her. It made her feel wanted and cared for; something she hadn't really felt before. Not in such a degree. "But... will I notice a change? When I stop feeling this way?"

"Well I'd assume so." Katherine said, discarding her robe and tossing it to the floor. Elena's mouth dried out at the sight of Katherine's toned abdomen and pert breasts. "But it won't be dramatic. You just won't feel like you need me constantly by your side. However some things won't ever wear off."

Elena lifted an eyebrow. "Like what?" she questioned.

"Like," Katherine leaned forward, her hand over Elena's chest, lips hovering inches from hers, "Your heart jolting whenever you see me naked." She winked, and by this point Elena realized she was playing with her.

She smiled coyly at the older vampire and leaned closer, closing the space between them, kissing her softly. Katherine slid her tongue over Elena's lower lip. A soft hum vibrated up her throat, and she leaned forward, kissing Elena more intensely. Elena ran her fingers through Katherine's curly hair, holding her carefully as their tongues intertwined. Katherine nipped at Elena's tongue, smiling as Elena let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Much better." Katherine whispered, tasting the blood in Elena's mouth. The throbbing on the tip of Elena's tongue slowly subsided as she continued kissing Katherine. The kissing continued, and Elena whined as Katherine pinned her hands above her head. She wasn't enjoying being dominated.

"Katherine." Elena frowned, struggling weakly.

Katherine groaned inwardly, "Elena why can't you just embrace the fact that you're not the dominant one? You're eighteen years old, I'm over five hundred. I've _earned_ this."

"Because I don't like being held down." Elena whimpered.

"Well that's too bad, isn't it?" Katherine said delicately, "It's not like I'm hurting you, I'm kissing you." She said.

Elena knew she shouldn't be uncomfortable about it. Katherine wouldn't hurt her, and she knew it. Well... not unless she deserved it.

Katherine could see the confusion and worry in Elena's dark eyes. She let go of Elena's wrists, "We'll work on it." She said softly. Elena gave a small nod. "But I refuse to let you pull my hair."

Elena let out a small chuckle, nodding. Katherine rested her forearms on either side of Elena's head and leaned forward, kissing her again. Elena held Katherine's shoulders, letting her take the lead. Katherine's tongue slid over hers; their lips brushing. Elena moaned against Katherine's mouth, feeling the throbbing intensify between her legs.

Katherine eventually pulled away, kissing Elena's jaw. She sat up on her knees, still straddling Elena's hips. She moved one knee between Elena's legs, and then both, pushing the teenager's thighs apart. Elena blushed as Katherine's eyes trailed over her sex. Katherine moistened her lips, pressing Elena's knees up. She laid on her stomach.

Elena moaned and shuddered all at once, feeling Katherine's breath spill out over her throbbing sex. Katherine smiled, leaning down and kissing Elena's clit. She continued, kissing, letting her lips explore the sensitive flesh. She almost wished Elena was still human, so she could bite her and drink from her. Blood and sex were her two favourite things, after all. Katherine wanted to bite Elena so badly, but it would do nothing for her hunger.

Her mind briefly switched to the memories of Gray, back when she was a newly turned vamp. He would tell her about vampires that feasted on other vampires. The memory sent chills down Katherine's spine. It wasn't a good time in her life; hiding out with Gray, running from Klaus.

"Katherine?" Elena's voice pulled Katherine out of her day dream. Katherine looked up, seeing the fear in Elena's eyes. Katherine realized that her fangs were out, her eyes were dark with hunger. She let herself fade back to normal, feeling the dull human teeth replace the razor sharp canines.

"I'm sorry." Katherine sat up.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked quietly.

"My hunger is clouding my vision." Katherine said simply, "It happens. Especially considering your smell is intoxicating. It's your fault." She said, a smile spreading onto her face. Elena laughed quietly, biting her lip.

"Well maybe you shouldn't do _that_." Elena said, closing her legs just slightly. Katherine narrowed her eyes, pushing Elena's legs further apart.

"What? You don't like the idea of being bitten down here?" Katherine smirked.

"No." Elena said quietly, swallowing nervously.

"Not even a little bit?" Katherine asked, leaning forward to gently nibble on Elena's swollen clit. Elena moaned softly.

"Just a little." Elena breathed.

Katherine smiled, digging her nails into Elena's thighs. She slid her tongue over Elena's clit, circling it over and over. Elena pressed her hips up, meeting Katherine's mouth. She moaned louder. Katherine gave Elena one last lick before pulling away. Elena let out a cross between a whimper and a moan.

"I don't want you getting spoiled." Katherine whispered, pulling one of Elena's legs down and straddling it. She held the other back, lowering her sex until it touched Elena's.

She started slowly grinding herself over Elena, moaning quietly. Elena gripped the sheets by her hips, letting out soft mewls and moans. Katherine gradually increased her speed, feeling a knot building in her abdomen. She moaned loudly, pressing herself harder against Elena and grinding her faster.

Elena closed her eyes, moaning louder with every passing second. She was so close to release. Katherine gave Elena a gentle smack on her cheek, "Keep those eyes open. I want you to know who's fucking you." She hissed. Elena locked her eyes on Katherine's, her stomach tightening. "Are you going to?" Katherine murmured. Elena nodded, wordlessly agreeing. She arched her back off the bed, and suddenly everything stopped.

"Katherine!" she moaned loudly, thrusting her hips up in an effort to find the lost friction.

"Rule number one," Katherine said calmly, "You never get to come before I do." She straddled Elena's face. Elena glared stubbornly at Katherine. "If you want to come, I suggest you start licking."

Elena grumbled something under her breath before Katherine lowered herself further, allowing Elena to start lapping angrily at her wet pussy.

Katherine let out a content sigh, "Good girl." She smiled. It had worked out quite well for her. Elena was angry, so by default she was licking harder and with more force. It was just how she liked it.

Before long, Katherine's orgasm crashed over her; eliciting loud moans from her throat. She was grinding against Elena's mouth before the ecstasy wore off and she finally crawled off. She knelt beside Elena's chest, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

She reached between Elena's legs, her fingers slipping easily over Elena's slick folds. She started rubbing two fingers over Elena's clit. Elena almost instantly felt her stomach tense.

"What do you say?" Katherine asked tenderly.

"I... um..."

"May I?" Katherine offered, a wicked smile on her face.

"Can I come?" Elena moaned, lifting her hips off the bed.

"You may." Katherine smiled. Elena's body tensed as she rode out the waves of ecstasy. She was fairly quiet during her orgasm, which amused Katherine. Finally she collapsed back down to the bed, her muscles relaxing. Katherine slowed her pace, gently rubbing Elena.

She slipped two fingers into Elena's entrance, but they were gone before Elena could even register the movement. Katherine smiled contently, feeling the slick wetness on her fingers. She brought them to Elena's mouth. Elena willingly licked them off.

"How do you taste?" she asked.

"Like you." Elena said quietly. Katherine nodded and smiled.

"It's a little weird, isn't it? It's like going down on yourself." she stated quietly.

Elena had to laugh at the comment. It seemed like something Katherine wouldn't say. Katherine stroked Elena's hair, admiring the tired look on her face.

"Elena, I—"

Suddenly Katherine perked up. "What—" Katherine pressed her finger to Elena's lips, listening carefully. Then Elena heard it. A car, driving up to the house.

"Fuck." Katherine snarled as she flashed up, appearing at the closet. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She grabbed clothes out of the closet, her hands flying in a blur. Elena swallowed nervously. She threw an outfit at Elena, who quickly stood and pulled the clothes and shoes on. Katherine was dressed before she was, pulling her toward the open window.

"What?"

"Jump." Katherine snarled, pushing Elena out. Elena fell forward, out the two storey window, but she regained herself before hitting the ground and managed to land on her feet. Katherine grabbed Elena's wrist, steadying her. The wind blew past them, and Elena smelled the familiar cologne travel along in the breeze. _Stefan. No, no it's Damon. Or both maybe_? Elena heard them stalk through the front door. _Both, definitely._

"If they catch up to us, you're going to keep running. I'll deal with them." Katherine pulled Elena's wrist, and they started running. Everything passed them in a blur. Elena was trying to keep up to Katherine, but she was so much faster. Elena willed her legs to move faster, and she wasn't sure if she had sped up or if Katherine slowed down.

They ran for what seemed like a long time. Elena's legs were burning with lactic acid. She was forcing herself to keep running. Katherine was pulling her, willing her to run faster. In a matter of minutes, they were in the basement of the pub.

Elena gasped for breath. Seconds later, someone ran down the stairs after them. Elena gripped Katherine's arm. Elena let out a relieved breath, seeing Gray standing in front of them.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Stefan and Damon. I don't think they followed us, but we need a place to stay tonight until it's safe to leave." Katherine said. Elena felt her throat start to burn. She gripped Katherine tighter, resting her head on her arm.

Elena's vision blurred and her head started pounding. "Katherine, what's happening?" she choked out.

"It's okay Elena. It's the sun, it burnt you. You need to feed." She said, her arm around Elena, steadying her.

"But it—"

"Here." Gray ran back in, before Elena realized he'd left, shoving a compelled man towards her. Elena immediately sunk her teeth into the man's neck and started to drink.

"Careful, Elena."

"She can drain that one, he's getting old." Gray muttered. Katherine pressed her lips together, watching Elena's body shake, gripping the man as she ripped open different places on his neck.

Elena felt her head begin to clear, and she started feeling better. She sucked the last few drops out of the man and let him fall, lifeless, to the ground.

Katherine couldn't help but smile, a sense of pride washing over her. It felt good to see Elena's animalistic side.

"Why didn't it hurt me before?" Elena asked, clearly confused.

"Because it was overcast when I took you out before. And you were filled with blood. Today you and me both were starved and it's probably the sunniest day we'll get this year. I'm convinced Stefan and Damon chose to act today because of that." Katherine scowled.

Elena's eyes flicked down, staring at Katherine's hand, "But you're not wearing one of those rings."

"No, I'm not. I don't need it, I've made deals with witches long ago that have kept me safe from the sun. But I do have a ring. I just don't know where it is. Until then, we'll keep you out of the sunlight."

Gray was watching Elena, quite amused, "You sure know how to drain a man." He said.

Elena's eyes widened. She looked down at the dead man laying limp on the ground. "I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

"It's fine, I hated that one anyway. Raped a sixteen year old. I got him last year." He laughed quietly, shaking his head, "Anyway, you can stay downstairs." He said.

Elena raised her eyebrow, "Aren't we downstairs?" she asked.

Gray chuckled, "This is only one fifth of it, lass. It's all underground." He said, walking across the room. He pulled the door open. Katherine nodded at him before taking Elena's arm and leading her down. Elena followed Katherine down a set of stone stairs, and they came to a long hallway. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all stone.

"You know where to go." He said. Katherine nodded, smiling at the vampire. They walked down, and Katherine opened the door. Elena walked in, amazed at how big and modern the room was. She was expecting some sort of a dungeon. It had a sunken area with a leather sectional, seated under a large flat screen TV. There was a four poster bed in the corner, a closet filled with clothes, a table, and a kitchenette.

Elena's mouth opened slightly as she looked around. "This is incredible." She said.

"It's Katie's room." Gray smirked wildly.

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "Just because that's a derivative of Katherine does _not_ mean you can call me that." She snarled.

Elena couldn't help but chuckle. _Katie_... _it sounds so innocent. The complete opposite of Katherine._

"Would you prefer Kat? You went by that for years, you know." He said. Katherine groaned inwardly, as if memories were flooding back.

"I allow you to call me Katerina, isn't that enough for you?" she asked exasperatedly, "Old man." She muttered. Gray laughed loudly.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, finishing his torture on Katherine.

"If Stefan and Damon show up..."

"I'll lead them away." He said, cracking his knuckles. Katherine nodded. "I'll send down some blood in a while." Gray murmured, turning and walking back towards the door. He left, leaving Elena and Katherine by themselves.

"He seems like a father to you." Elena said quietly.

Katherine turned around, shrugging, "I don't have a father. He is my most loyal friend, though." She said.

Elena decided not to question Katherine. She walked over, looking around, and sat down in the corner of the couch. Katherine tossed a remote at Elena, who caught it. She turned on the TV, flicking through the channels.

Katherine walked over, sitting beside Elena. She scoffed as she saw the shows on TV, "I've never enjoyed television. Call me old fashioned but I don't see the point in watching people pretend to be someone they aren't. I've never liked acting. Not even when my parents made me sit through plays. They just drag on, and on." Katherine drawled.

"I like the shows about vampires. Before I knew about any of this, I used to think they were so stupid. And now, I still think they're stupid, but only because I know how completely inaccurate they are." Elena said.

Katherine smiled, "Like the myth about not being able to see us in mirrors." She said. Elena laughed. "Vampires created that myth, to protect themselves. Same with the garlic and crosses. Unless you stake us with the cross, it's not going to do anything." She chuckled at the thought.

Elena leaned against Katherine, "What were you going to tell me? Earlier, in bed. Before you heard Stefan and Damon's car." She asked quietly.

"I don't remember." Katherine lied.

Elena frowned, closing her eyes. Her frown eventually faded, and soon she fell fast asleep against Katherine's chest. Katherine put her arm around Elena, stroking her arm as she slept. She kept thinking about Stefan and Damon. She wouldn't ever let them hurt Elena. Katherine clenched her jaw tightly. She hated herself for feeling this way. She wanted Elena to herself.


	4. The Lies

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews & favourites! You're really helping with inspiration and what not. This chapter isn't too long, and you may hate me by the end, but this is just getting the wheels a'turnin.**

* * *

"_Elena, this is what you wanted. You hate Katherine. She wouldn't ever have changed!" Stefan exclaimed, his eyes wide with anger. Elena looked down from Stefan's eyes to his hands, covered with blood._

"_What did you do?" she whispered, looking around the room. "Stefan what did you do!" she screamed, running at him. He barely managed to restrain her before Damon walked over._

"_He did nothing. I did." He said, speaking through gritted teeth._

_Elena heard the cold tone to Damon's voice. She slowly turned around, seeing his fist wound around dark brown curls. He raised his fist, showing Elena the face of her dead maker. Blood dripped from the bottom of her head, splattering onto Damon's shoes._

"_Here's a souvenir." Damon threw the head Elena's way._

"Katherine!" Elena screamed, sitting up in bed. She looked around the dark room, scanning it for any sign of the Salvatore brothers. Seconds after hearing Elena's cry, Katherine burst through the door and ran over to the bed.

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"D-Damon killed you." Elena cried, "I know it wasn't r-real but you weren't here and I didn't know what to think." She leaned against Katherine, who was now sitting close beside her.

"Well I can assure you that won't ever happen." Katherine kissed Elena's temple, bringing her hand up to stroke the tears off of Elena's cheeks. "I'm quite good at avoiding death if you haven't noticed." She chuckled.

Elena sniffed her tears away. She felt so pathetic for crying, but in her defence she didn't know what she would do without Katherine. "What if Stefan and Damon find us?"

"Then I'll rip every limb from their bodies before driving a stake through their hearts." Katherine said simply.

"Will you really?" Elena pulled away, looking into Katherine's eyes.

"I'll do that to anyone that tries to take you away from me." Katherine responded nonchalantly, stroking Elena's hair behind her ears.

"I'd do the same for you." Elena said weakly, still shaken by her nightmare.

Katherine laughed softly, "Well let's hope it never comes to that."

Elena pushed Katherine's hands away, narrowing her eyes, "You don't think I could kill anyone, do you?" she asked.

"Of course I think you can. You already drained that one rapist." Katherine smirked, "I just think that you would do it a little more humanely than I would."

"Well that's because you're a sadist. You've said it yourself." Elena said.

"And you're a masochist. My masochist." Katherine smiled, leaning forward to kiss Elena's forehead. "Now go back to sleep. I need to help Gray with a few things." She said tenderly. Elena nodded, laying back down in bed. "I'll be close. If you need me, I'll feel it." Katherine said before flashing out of the room. Elena let out a loud breath, laying back down in bed. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she had drifted back to sleep.

Elena woke up hours later, grateful for the somewhat peaceful sleep. She saw Katherine sitting on the couch across the room, staring down at her phone.

"Morning." Elena said quietly.

"Good morning." Katherine said, putting her phone in her pocket as she walked over. Elena furrowed her brow, seeing the agitated look on Katherine's face.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked.

"Fine. How did you sleep? Aside from the nightmare." Katherine said, sitting down on the bed.

Elena gave a small nod, "Alright." She said. She sat up and pecked Katherine's lips, smiling as Katherine leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Their lips hovered close as their breath spilled over one another's mouthes, and Katherine leaned forward to place another kiss to Elena's lower lip. Then another, and another, until she was kissing up Elena's jaw to her cheek. When she pulled her face away, she met Elena's eyes.

"You've never kissed me like that before." Elena whispered, her lips twitching into a smile.

"Yes I have." Katherine said stubbornly, standing up.

"No you haven't. That one was gentle... and loving." Elena smiled. Katherine narrowed her eyes, turning around.

"Wasn't loving." She snapped, "You're my doppelgänger, I don't love you." She said as she walked over to the fire place.

Elena frowned at the harshness of Katherine's comment. "Why do you always get so defensive after I call you out on being nice? I'm not saying you're in love with me, I'm just saying you're being more gentle than usual." She said as she laid back down, pulling the comforter over her body.

"Good, because I'm not in love with you. I have a responsibility to protect you until—" Katherine turned around, her dark eyes meeting Elena's, "Just because we had sex doesn't mean we have some sort of bond. You're my vampire, I made you, and don't forget that." She said.

"Why are you being like this? It's not like we just had sex once. We've been constantly having sex from the time you turned me." Elena argued as she sat up.

"And your point is?" Katherine asked.

"My point is you're being a bitch for no reason." Elena mumbled the last few words. Katherine raised her eyebrow.

"A bitch?" she asked carefully, walking forward, "I'm a bitch?" she repeated, her voice cold as ice.

"Right now, yes. All I said was that it was nice that you kissed me like that, and you went off on a rant about how you don't love me." Elena said quietly, her timid demeanour increasing as Katherine prowled toward the bed.

"No, I told you the truth and clearly you don't like that." Katherine snapped.

Elena frowned, sinking into herself. She felt so little in comparison to Katherine. "You're just in a bad mood." She mumbled.

"No, you're just being overly clingy. It's because you're a new vampire, you'll get over it." Katherine said.

Elena turned onto her side, facing away from Katherine.

Katherine sighed, "Get up, you need to feed." She said.

"I'm not hungry." Elena lied.

"Yes you are." Katherine said, pulling the blankets off of Elena's naked body. Elena reached down, pulling them back as hard as she could, and holding them around her. Katherine laughed, "You want to make this difficult, don't you?" she asked as she tore Elena out of bed by her arm.

"Get off of me!" Elena screamed, pushing Katherine back. Katherine lost her balance and fell backward. Elena's eyes widened as she heard the loud crack of stones breaking on impact as Katherine slammed into the wall.

Katherine looked up, her eyes dark with anger. She ran at Elena, slamming her back into the opposite wall, holding her by her upper arms.

"Don't for a second think that I couldn't tear your head off! I'm five hundred years older than you, and you don't stand a chance." Katherine snapped, her eye sockets dark with anger. She was breathing heavily, her fangs descended.

Elena was quivering with fear of being hit, and the guilt of hurting Katherine. Katherine threw Elena back onto the bed, "Forget about feeding, you can stay here." She snarled as she flashed out, locking the door behind her.

Elena felt tears begin to well in her eyes. She felt horribly guilty, and the more she thought about it the more it made her feel sick. She crawled under the covers and pulled them up to her neck, sobbing into her pillow.

**XXXXXX**

Gray sat down across from Katherine, a bottle of whisky in his grip. He leaned across the coffee table and poured a shot of the alcohol into Katherine's glass of blood. She dragged her eyes up to meet his.

"What's bothering you, Katherine?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think I can go through with this." Katherine whispered.

"You have to. Katherine, you've been running for years. This is your chance. You can be free. You said it yourself, you hated her." Gray said gruffly.

"I know, Gray, but I can't do it. She's mine. She's different." Katherine said.

"Oh, bullshit." He sipped his whisky, "Katherine you're like a daughter to me. I won't let you throw your life away to protect some preppy teenager who thinks she's better than everyone." Gray said.

"She doesn't." Katherine said coldly.

"It's weird, Katherine. She's your twin. Hell, she's related to you. I know you've always liked girls more, but you can find another. You have forever." Gray said.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Gray, my blood is gone out of her veins. My daughter had a child, and that child had a child, and then it went on for what, thirty more generations? Don't play the incest card, it's old." She said.

Gray sighed, watching Katherine drink the blood from her glass. "I just want what's best for you. And you can have it, it's so close." He said.

"If I do this, then Elena will die. And I'm not about to make that sacrifice." Katherine said flatly.

Gray squared his jaw, taking another swig of whiskey, "Well I'll protect you no matter what, you know that. I didn't think you really cared about her that much." He said.

"I didn't think so either." Katherine said, casting her gaze to the floor. _Falling in love with Elena wasn't part of the plan._


	5. The Truth

**I know, I know, I suck for the lack of updating. Thanks for sticking with me though! And thank you x 1,000,000 to all of you who have favourited me/this story, and all those who have reviewed/are reading! I can't believe how many of you really like this, it's a total ego-boost. Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

Katherine crept through the doorway, a bag of blood in her grip, her footsteps light in an attempt not to wake Elena. She could see the new vampire laying down on the bed, her lips pressed together in a flat line and her eyebrows furrowed. If vampires could dream, Elena would be dreaming about Katherine. The heavy door clicked shut behind Katherine and she let out a low growl, muffled behind her lips. Elena's eyes immediately opened. She and Katherine stared at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry." Katherine forced out the words through her teeth, "About earlier."

"Me too." Elena said quietly, tiredly sitting up in bed.

Katherine walked forward and held out the bag of blood. Elena hesitantly reached out, her eyes still on her doppelganger. Katherine's eyes lowered to Elena's lips, watching as Elena took the blood and bit open the top, feeding slowly yet hungrily. Once Elena finished, which wasn't long considering her thirst, Katherine tossed out the empty bag and turned to leave.

Elena whimpered. "Katherine, I'm sorry." She said, more meaningfully now that she was awake.

"It's not your fault Elena." Katherine hissed as she turned around, "None of this is your fault." She said.

"Well... I feel like it is. I don't like when you're angry." Elena whispered guiltily.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself. I should never have turned you." Katherine said. The words hit Elena harder than intended, Katherine watched her face drop. "I didn't mean it like that... Elena I really care about you." Katherine said, angry with herself for letting her feelings get the best of her. Gray was right, she knew he was, but she couldn't bring herself to betray Elena.

Elena stared at Katherine for a few short moments before smiling slightly, "I really care about you, too." She replied quietly.

"That's just the bond talking. You hated me before I turned you. Elena, I practically raped you, just go back to hating me!" Katherine exclaimed, her lips settling into a scowl.

"Well I don't consider it rape." Elena mumbled quietly, "It's not just the bond, Katherine. This is me talking, I'm not just some brainwashed drone. I care about you because you showed me what it's like to be a vampire... be free. I don't have to worry about always needing to be saved or being on the bottom of the proverbial food chain." Elena said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked towards Katherine. "It feels amazing to be strong. And if I'm being honest I may as well say that Stefan and Damon have never made me feel this way." She said carefully, reaching up and taking one of Katherine's curls between her fingers. She frowned when Katherine's features stayed cold. Elena played with Katherine's hair, and a smile slowly tugged at her lips.

"What?" Katherine whispered.

"Stefan and Damon never made me feel... so good." Elena said quietly, her fingers gliding over Katherine's collarbone. Katherine couldn't help but smirk. She loved that she was better than the Salvatores. Even though she knew she was, it was still nice to hear.

"Well now you're just feeding my ego." Katherine teased quietly.

"It's true. Being with a woman... it's ten times better than being with a man. Especially one that doesn't know how to really please me... you do. You know every spot to touch, _every place to lick_." Elena said, smiling coyly.

Katherine swallowed the lump in her throat. _Just tell her._

Elena leaned forward, pecking Katherine's lips before turning and walking back to bed. Katherine furrowed her eyebrows. Elena looked over, smiling seductively as she stripped off her remaining clothes. Katherine groaned inwardly, her thighs clenching together at the sight of Elena's naked body.

"Damn you and your sexy body." Katherine husked as she moved forward, scooping Elena off her feet and laying her down on their bed.

Elena laughed, "You can't say that, we have the same body." She said, arching her back with a sigh when Katherine's fingertips slid over her nipple.

"Let me rephrase, damn us and _our_ sexy bodies." Katherine smirked, leaning down and taking Elena's nipple between her lips.

Elena smiled, running her fingers through Katherine's hair, "I won't lie, it boosts my ego when I see how good you look naked." She giggled.

Katherine laughed, pulling her mouth away from Elena's body, "Of course it does." She said.

"Take your clothes off." Elena said quietly.

Katherine pulled back, straddling Elena, "Oh no no, you do not get to call the shots. That is my job, and it will stay that way." She said.

Elena pouted playfully, "But I like touching you." She said.

"You can touch me, just not right now. Right now I'm in the mood for some aggressive sex, and I like wearing my clothes while I'm fucking you." Katherine said, leaning down to kiss Elena.

"Why?" Elena whispered curiously.

"Because you look so cute and humiliated." Katherine said.

"Cute?"

"Mm." Katherine nodded, leaning down and biting Elena's shoulder. Elena gasped in pain, feeling Katherine's fangs sink into her skin.

Katherine rolled both her and Elena into the middle of the bed, kneeling between her doppelgangers legs. Elena blushed when Katherine pushed her thighs apart, her eyes feasting on the folds between. Katherine pushed two fingers past Elena's slick folds and into her centre.

"Oh God." Elena gasped.

Katherine smiled, curling her fingers and fucking Elena rhythmically and fast. "Do you like that?" Katherine asked, her voice thick with arousal. Elena nodded, opening her mouth slightly. Katherine laughed softly, using the thumb of her opposite hand to rub circles over Elena's swollen clit.

"Don't stop." Elena pleaded.

Katherine was rocking her body forward with every thrust, making the entire bed vibrate from the speed and severity. Elena lifted her hips well off the bed, allowing Katherine to touch a spot so sensitive and intimate that arousal flooded out of her and onto her thighs. That spot, combined with the friction on her clit made Elena scream Katherine's name.

She didn't even have time to comprehend the true intensity of the pleasure before her body reacted; muscles tightening and fireworks playing on the inside of her eyelids.

Not exactly as long and romantic as she would have liked, but when was Katherine ever romantic? Besides, that was one _hell_ of an orgasm.

When Elena opened her eyes, drowsy already, and she watched Katherine crawl up next to her and cradle her.

"What about you?" Elena asked softly.

Katherine stiffened, shaking her head no. She smiled slightly, "You need to rest." She said. Elena frowned, but refused to argue. Besides, she really was tired. She nestled in closer to Katherine, her eyes closing while her head found a comfy spot under Katherine's chin.

**XXXXXX**

Elena woke up to the sound of Katherine's voice.

"_What do you mean they're here?" she hissed._

"_I can hold them off, but they're dead set on finding Elena. You need to get her out of here before she hears them."_ Elena recognized Gray's voice.

She blinked a few times and sat up, seeing Gray standing in the doorway in front of Katherine. "Well do something!" Katherine exclaimed angrily. Gray sighed and flashed out of sight. Elena immediately stood up once Gray was gone, covering herself with the bed sheet.

"Before I hear them _what_?" Elena asked carefully.

Katherine squared her jaw, "I need to tell you something." She said as she walked forward.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"I've been lying to you. Well, I never really told you to begin with." Katherine said, pacing a few steps to her right and back again. Elena nodded slowly. "You know why I've been on the run all these years?"

Elena nodded again, "The original vampires were trying to find you." She said.

"Exactly. Myself and the originals don't exactly have the best relationship. Klaus, one of the originals, needed my blood so he could create an army of hybrids. Half werewolf, half vampire. They're stronger than you could ever imagine, and their bite is just as poisonous to a vampire as a full blooded werewolf's. They would keep Klaus safe from anything, anyone, who tried to come between himself and ruling over everyone. I thought I was smart when I became a vampire- I thought it was over. Klaus did too, that's why he killed my family in revenge. But the truth of the matter is that he can still create hybrids, only if he drains every drop of our blood and then gives us the one true death; a stake through the heart. So I was going to offer you to him, as a truce." Katherine said quietly.

Elena felt her blood begin to boil, "How could you do that? _Why_ would you do that?" she asked angrily.

"Because I didn't know, Elena. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you!" Katherine exclaimed desperately.

Elena paused. _Katherine loves me?_

"But we can get around this. When I turned you... I took some of your blood. I just, when I saw you laying there you looked so perfect and I thought that just in case something happens I better take it. And maybe we can make a deal with Klaus, he can have your blood if he promises not to hurt either one of us." Katherine said softly, looking down at the floor.

"I can't believe you would do that to me. Why did you even turn me in the first place? Was it just so I could be some sort of sex slave to you before you handed me over to an original?" Elena snapped, angry tears welling in her eyes. She turned around and started pulling on her clothes, crying quietly.

Katherine squared her jaw, "Because Klaus is sadistic and would prefer you as a human, to slowly take your blood and use it when he needs it. Then I would still be running from him. So I turned you and I was going to offer him you for my freedom. But I won't do that. And now Damon and Stefan are here to get you, but I know that Klaus would find you in Mystic Falls. Come with me, and I'll keep you safe. We can figure this out." She pleaded quietly.

Elena rubbed away her tears, turning to face Katherine, "How can I trust you?" she asked, choking back a sob.

Katherine cupped Elena's cheeks, "Because I've never loved anybody as much as I love you." She whispered, pressing her lips to Elena's.

They parted when a loud crash came from upstairs. Elena sniffed back her tears, looking at Katherine and nodding, "Let's go." She whispered, offering a small smile. She was still angry and hurt, but she knew Katherine was telling the truth.

"I won't ever let Klaus hurt you." Katherine said honestly, leaning forward to kiss Elena once more before she started packing everything into a backpack.

* * *

**A/N: ****Show me how much you love me with a nice long review. By the way you look beautiful today.**


	6. The Forgiving

**A/N: Again, not edited. Anyway I'm making up for you guys hating me RE the last chapter by giving you... this! Smut, fluffiness, and humour, oh my.**

* * *

Katherine drove for seven hours straight, in Gray's black Range Rover. Elena was leaning against the window, dozing off and on every few hours. Even when she was awake, she wasn't saying a word. The tension in the car was so thick that even Katherine felt uncomfortable. When they got to the hotel Katherine had chosen, Elena got out of the car and slammed the door a bit too hard. Katherine rolled her eyes. Elena was most definitely showing her age.

Katherine took their bags inside the lobby and, standing next to Elena, walked up to the front desk. The worker smiled her biggest smile, "How can I help you two?" she asked, looking briefly confused at the two identical women. _If only she knew_.

Katherine glanced down at the woman's nametag. _Jean_. She smiled a sickly sweet smile, her pupils dilating, "Hello Jean. I 'd like the penthouse suite for the next three days." She said.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, "But there's a couple staying there until the end of the—"

"I trust you'll make other accommodations for them." Katherine tilted her head impatiently. Elena watched amusedly as Jean nodded dumbly and picked up the phone, speaking slowly to the person on the other line. Elena turned her attention toward Katherine. She was still so angry but her curiousity was getting the best of her.

"Teach me how to do that." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It takes practice." Katherine responded shortly, looking away. Elena raised her eyebrows in a surprised manner. She was the one that was angry, Katherine had no right to be. "Maybe I'll teach you when you lose the demanding tone." Katherine added, a little more gently.

"What am I? A child?" Elena muttered.

"You do have some mannerisms of an infant, yes." Katherine said amusedly. Elena scowled and turned her back to the older vampire.

After fifteen minutes of waiting and an angry newlywed couple storming out of the hotel, Katherine and Elena went up to their room. It was gigantic— nothing like the two-star hotel rooms Elena was used to staying in. Elena walked over to the bathroom, admiring the Jacuzzi tub and rainfall shower head. She walked in, promptly locking the door behind her.

Katherine's dark eyes narrowed, but her features soon softened when she heard the unmistakable sound of Elena's clothes hitting the tile floor. Katherine walked toward the bathroom, smiling when she heard Elena hold her breath. She glanced down at the door knob and admired the keyhole before walking out of the hotel room.

Elena heard the door click and sighed loudly. She ran her hands through her hair, massaging her fingers against her scalp. She turned on the shower and stood naked in front of the mirror, looking at herself.

Katherine was the one being childish. She had asked her to forgive her, and yet she was playing some sort of weird vampire mind game. She wasn't saying anything, she hadn't apologized again, she was acting like she was angry too. Elena felt her anger begin to calm down when she looked in the mirror at her breasts, seeing each and every spot that Katherine had left on her. _'You love my body?' Elena had asked softly. Katherine had nodded, her lips never breaking their seal on her chest. She placed two kisses on either side of Elena's nipple before sucking the delicate skin into her mouth. She let go, smiling up at the eighteen year old. 'So very much.' She had said before going back to leaving more marks of her passion._

Elena shook her head of the thoughts when she saw the steam beginning to fog the top of the mirror. She quickly stepped into the shower stall, letting the warm water seep over her body. It had been a long time since she had a relaxing, thoughtless shower. Elena let out a quiet moan of relief, closing her eyes to let the water wash over her face.

She felt a cold breeze against her naked body. She looked over to see Katherine standing naked in front of the stall. She stepped in and Elena turned to face her, both of them staring into one another's eyes.

"Why?" Elena whispered. _Why did you even make that deal?_

"I didn't know you." Katherine said softly, reaching up to stroke Elena's cheek, "I just accepted that I would always be alone and the only thing that I wanted was to be free. But I'm not alone anymore." Katherine's fingers grazed over Elena's lips. "I'm so sorry for what I've done, Elena. I'll do everything I can to make it right." She said.

"I just want to be with you. I don't care about Klaus or Stefan or Damon... if being on the run forever means being able to stay with you then I will." Elena said honestly.

"I know." Katherine replied, "But Klaus is looking for us, now. I was supposed to meet him yesterday with you and he was probably quite angry when I didn't show up." She said.

"Are you scared?"

"I'm scared that he'll try to hurt you. But other than that, no. I've spent five hundred years running from him. I'd say I'm quite good at it." Katherine said.

"Can we stop being upset with each other?" Elena whispered.

Katherine nodded, leaning forward to kiss the young brunette. Elena wrapped her arms around Katherine's body, pulling her closer and under the flow of water. Their mouths opened in sync, tasting each other and sliding their tongues together.

Katherine briefly pulled away as their kiss grew more heated. She turned Elena around, forcefully pressing her chest against the shower wall. Elena moaned at the cold tile on her warm body. Katherine began kissing down Elena's spine, hands slowly trailing down her sides. Katherine's hands reached Elena's ass as her lips reached the dimples in her back. She kissed each indent, her hands firmly squeezing the muscle beneath her palms. Katherine pressed Elena's ass apart and slid one hand between her legs, rubbing gently.

"Mine." She whispered, pressing her lips to Elena's ass.

"Yours." Elena whispered back, moaning when Katherine's fingers dipped just inside of her. Katherine bit down on Elena's ass cheek, enough to draw small droplets of blood to the surface. She sucked gently and pressed two fingers deep into Elena's centre, fucking her slowly.

"Oh... fuck Katherine." Elena moaned loudly.

Katherine smiled around the flesh in her mouth, pulling away to admire her bite marks. She pressed her fingers against Elena's G-Spot and rubbed over it, enough to elicit moan after moan from Elena's lips.

Katherine's thumb grazed over Elena's clit. "God yes, right there." Elena gasped. Katherine pressed her thumb against the sensitive area, her fingers working expertly inside of Elena. The moans had suddenly stopped and Elena was pressing her forehead against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut as the first rounds of her orgasm tensed through her.

Katherine fucked Elena harder and Elena finally let out a strangled scream of ecstasy, her legs quivering underneath her weight. She let out a string of constant cursing, her fingers desperately trying to grip the slick tiles of the wall. Katherine finally stopped and stood up, pressing herself against Elena's back. She placed a few chaste kisses to Elena's shoulder before Elena turned around and kissed her roughly.

"You didn't ask me if you could come." Katherine teased lightly.

"Sorry ma'am." Elena smiled playfully, biting her lip. She turned off the water and in the blink of an eye, opened the door and pushed Katherine against the counter. She fell to her knees and attached her mouth to Katherine's centre.

Katherine moaned quietly, hooking her leg over Elena's shoulder. She gripped the brunette's thick, damp locks and held her against her. Elena's tongue slid continuously up and down, finally stopping at Katherine's clit and sucking it into her mouth. Katherine let out a loud hiss of pleasure, tilting her head back. Elena sucked gently, sliding her tongue across it.

"Fingers. Now." Katherine instructed with a breathy moan. Elena reached up and slid one, and then two fingers into Katherine's wetness. Katherine clenched her jaw tightly, pulling on Elena's hair. "Fuck me." She grunted.

Elena did as instructed, fingering Katherine and while her tongue and mouth worked on stimulating her clit. She could feel Katherine's pussy gripping her fingers, pulling her in. Elena moaned against Katherine, her own pussy throbbing between her legs.

Katherine cried out as she came, gripping Elena's hair tightly. Elena looked up, watching Katherine's expression as she came. She looked slightly angry, definitely sexy, and a little relieved. Elena felt so accomplished and happy, like the first time she made Katherine come. She was kind of proud that she had made Katherine come so quickly.

Elena pulled her fingers out and made a show of licking them clean, smiling up at Katherine while she did it. Katherine simply laughed and shook her head, "My naughty girl." She said teasingly, pulling Elena to her feet and kissing her.

Elena smiled when they both pulled away. She lay her forehead on Katherine's shoulder, "Feels nice." She said quietly.

"Mm." Katherine agreed wordlessly.

"How did you get in?" Elena whispered curiously, pulling away.

"I got a key." Katherine said simply, motioning to the small key sitting on the back of the counter.

Elena narrowed her eyes playfully, "I never did get the nice, relaxing shower I had planned on having." She said.

"Then take it now, and I'll go find us some lunch." Katherine said as she turned to walk out.

"Katherine?" Elena whispered, rubbing the back of her neck. _Should I say it?_ Katherine turned back around and smiled.

"I love you too." She said softly.

"I didn't..."

"I drank your blood, Elena. I know what you're thinking, and feeling." Katherine said.

"I really do love you." Elena said.

"I really love you too. Now get your shower. We can be sentimental later." Katherine smirked, turning and leaving the room. Elena smiled as she turned the shower back on and stepped in.

**XXXXXX**

"God damn it." Stefan snapped as he walked into his house. Stefan was sitting on the couch beside Rebekah, both of them drinking hard scotch from the antique Salvatore crystal glasses.

"I don't know why you keep looking." Rebekah said, her words ever so slurred. "Katherine's one of the best at hiding, that's all she has ever done." She said.

"I just don't get how she can get away so fast! Elena has to be slowing her down." Stefan said exasperatedly.

"Have you ever thought that Elena might not want to be found?" Rebekah asked, taking another sip of her scotch. Damon poured her another half glass, and they both smiled at each other.

"No. She wants us to find her. She's scared." Stefan said, clapping his hands angrily, "Can you two pay attention!" he exclaimed, "This is Elena we're talking about. She hates Katherine." He said.

"Nobody _hates_ Katherine. Well besides Klaus. She has her way with people. Especially girls." Rebekah laughed.

"What do you mean?" Damon smiled.

"I mean she's a total lesbian." Damon and Stefan deadpanned. Rebekah nodded, both her eyebrows raised, "I swear it. She's had several... female friends throughout the years. Maybe Elena is just her next piece of meat—"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Stefan snarled.

Rebekah raised her eyebrow, clearly amused, "Don't talk to me like that." She countered, "You're forgetting I'm an original. One second and you're dead. Now, I'm choosing to help you out of the good of my heart... or something like that. Anyway, I'll help you find your precious Elena. But first, I want to drink."

**XXXXXX**

Elena walked out of the bathroom and saw Katherine holding two glasses of blood. She tipped it towards Elena, smiling. Elena took the glass, looking confusedly at the warm blood. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I don't reveal my sources." Katherine smiled as she sat down on the bed, sipping from the glass. Elena started drinking and sat across from Katherine.

"So what exactly is our plan?" Elena asked.

"I'm still figuring that out." Katherine said softly. Elena got up and sat beside Katherine, leaning against her.

"We could call Stefan and Damon. They would listen to me." Elena said.

"They won't." Katherine shook her head, "Even if they did, they despise me far too much to ever let me go if there was a chance of you getting hurt. Besides, you're forgetting that Stefan and Damon are still under the impression that you're human. They're going to be quite angry when they find out that you're not." She said.

"Well they can be as angry as they want but I'm happy like this, with you." Elena said.

"We _are_ bonded Elena, I've told you this before. What you're feeling—"

"God, don't say that! I know what I feel and this is real! I still love Stefan but it's in the back of my mind. He never quite satisfied me and I thought maybe it was because I loved Damon but I realize now that it wasn't because of Damon, it was because I wasn't happy with our relationship. And maybe... liking girls is why I wasn't satisfied. I mean I've always admired them but I didn't know I was attracted to them." Elena said.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed when the bond eventually does wear off." Katherine said quietly.

"I won't be. I love you and it's real." Elena said honestly.

Katherine nodded, smiling softly, "Drink up. You're gonna need lots of energy for tonight." She winked.

Elena smiled, "Oh? What does tonight involve?" she asked, sipping the blood.

"Well, for starters, a bed. And then me and you... no clothes..." Katherine trailed off. Elena laughed quietly. Katherine smiled, winking at Elena. "I'm serious, you're going to need the energy."

Elena finished drinking and kissed Katherine gently. Katherine put her glass on the nightstand along with Elena's, pulling the brunette down onto the bed and straddling her.

Elena ran her hands up Katherine's thighs, and whispered, her voice thick and husky, "Fuck me, Katherine Pierce."

* * *

**A/N: I update based on traffic so if you want to see another chapter soon then I suggest you type me a love note in your review. -LLL xxx**


	7. The Realization

**A/N: See. If you guys review then I update quicker. Thanks for all the inspiration, I love hearing from you guys. Again, un-edited. xx**

* * *

Katherine woke up, her head spinning uncontrollably. She groaned loudly, holding her aching face. Katherine knew the symptoms of vervain poisoning like the back of her hand. _How the hell... Oh God, Elena._ Katherine sat up in the bright room, her head darting back and forth.

Elena lay on the floor maybe ten feet across from her. Katherine immediately crawled over the carpet, not noticing the figure standing behind her. She cried out in pain when the light from the sun spot on the floor burned against her skin. She sat back, looking at the line of sun separating her and Elena. She had been immune to the sun for nearly three hundred years, she had forgotten how bad it burned.

"Protection spells don't work in my house. If only you had a ring. Lovely isn't it?" Katherine's spine chilled at the cold, unmistakable voice. _Klaus._

"You don't have to hurt her. You can kill me instead. Please don't hurt her." Katherine whispered angrily.

"How precious." Klaus said, "Okay." He chuckled, closing the curtains.

Katherine immediately ran to Elena's side. She pushed Elena over, her eyes widening when she saw the grey face of her once-lover. She immediately looked down to her chest, seeing the black and red stain over her heart. Tears immediately fell from Katherine's eyes. Her entire chest felt like it was caving in on itself. _Not Elena, God no. No, no..._

"No!" Katherine screamed, turning around and running at the original. Klaus grabbed her arm in one hand and laughed loudly, effortlessly restraining her.

"What's got you so upset, Katerina? I stayed true to our deal. I'm an honest man after all."

**XXXXXX**

Rebekah yawned as she turned over in bed, gazing at the dark haired man beside her. He smiled softly, rubbing his hand over her bare shoulder.

"Sleep well?" Damon whispered.

Rebekah nodded tiredly, a lazy smile on her face, "I don't usually give out compliments but you are quite good in bed." She commented.

Damon laughed, "You're pretty good yourself." He said.

She grinned devilishly, "I would love to spend more time in bed but I can hear Stefan cursing downstairs." She finished with a sigh, gently scratching her nails over Damon's toned abdomen.

Damon clasped his hands behind his head, "What do you think Katherine's going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing. She can't do anything. I've already spoken to Nik and he could care less whether he gets Katherine or Elena, he just wants a Petrova. She won't hurt Elena." Rebekah said honestly.

"You seem pretty sure of it." Damon said.

"You don't know her like I do, Damon. At one point we were good friends. Nik doesn't know, he'd probably kill me if he knew I knew where she was for the better part of two hundred years." Rebekah commented quietly.

"You and Katherine?" Damon asked.

"We were a force to be reckoned with." Rebekah said, laughing lightly as memories flooded back, "That's how I know she won't hurt Elena. She can't hurt pretty girls, she gets too enamoured with them. She used to get so angry when I killed girls after I fed on them. She's more of the... catch and release, type."

"Hm." Damon murmured, "Not the Katherine I remember." He said seriously.

"No, it was long before you." Rebekah laughed, "She grew to love men, but never the same as women." She said.

"So you think she's in love with Elena?" Damon asked skeptically.

"No. I think she's having fun fucking her before she hands her over to Nik." Rebekah laughed loudly when Damon grimaced. "I will admit it's odd, but only because they're doppelgangers."

"Is it bad that I don't mind that as much as I mind her with Stefan?" Damon asked.

"No. It's in your manly nature to get hot and bothered by the thought of two women—"

"Not what I meant." Damon said firmly. Rebekah laughed and nodded, her blonde curls falling over her shoulders and draping Damon's face. Their lips brushed, and Rebekah abruptly pulled away.

"We should get going." She said, getting out of bed and stretching. Damon admired her naked body as she walked towards the bathroom. He got up and flashed behind her, kissing her shoulder. He turned her around and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "On second thought..." Rebekah whispered softly, resting her forehead against Damon's and holding onto his shoulders.

"Forget about Stefan." Damon chuckled, carrying her back to bed.

**XXXXXX**

Elena walked out of the bathroom, her eyebrows furrowing as she saw Katherine tossing in her sleep. She walked over, crawling into bed and sitting down by Katherine's side. Katherine was trembling and clenching her jaw tightly. Elena reached out and rubbed Katherine's shoulder.

"Katherine—"

Katherine immediately shot up, pinning Elena down to the bed by her neck. Elena gasped, trying desperately to push Katherine off. "Stop." She choked out. Katherine kept strangling her, her eyes glassed over.

"You killed her." She snarled, pressing all of her weight onto Elena's neck. Had she been human it would have broken her neck quite easily. Elena gasped for air, reaching up and putting her hand over Katherine's neck. She flexed her fingers, pressing down on the love bite she had left on Katherine only hours before.

Katherine's harsh features softened and she loosened her grip, looking down at Elena's arm. She immediately pulled away, her eyes wide. "Elena?" she whispered.

Elena rubbed her neck, coughing and gasping loudly. She sat up and leaned forward, her heart beating faster.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I thought you were..." Katherine trailed off, running her hand through her tangled curls. Elena nodded in understanding, still catching her breath. It didn't take her very long to regain her strength. She was a vampire after all, and they weren't as completely reliant on oxygen as humans.

Elena could see how scared and shamed Katherine looked. "It's okay." she reached forward, holding Katherine's jaw in her palm. She stroked her thumb over Katherine's cheek. The older vampire slowly relaxed and crawled up beside Elena, holding her tightly against her side. "What was it about?" Elena asked quietly.

"Nothing." Katherine murmured.

"Katherine you can talk to me." Elena said softly, stroking Katherine's cheek.

Katherine lifted her head, staring into Elena's dark eyes. "Klaus killed you and it was my fault because I made the deal with him." She said quietly.

Elena stayed quiet before carefully responding. "He won't kill me and he won't kill you. He's not going to get either of us." She held both of Katherine's hands, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Katherine asked, tilting Elena's chin to look at her neck.

"I'm fine. I've taken worse from you in bed." Elena giggled. Katherine smiled lightly, still clearly upset with herself. She leaned forward to kiss Elena.

"What time is it?" Katherine asked curiously.

"A little after eight AM." Elena said.

"You hungry?"

"Not really." Elena rubbed her neck, looking back up at Katherine. Katherine looked horrified. "Katherine..."

"I did hurt you." Katherine whispered.

"You didn't, honestly. It's okay, I'm fine." Elena kissed Katherine again, in hopes of convincing her that she was actually fine.

Katherine pulled away and got out of bed, "I'm gonna go find some blood. You should rest." She said.

"Katherine!" Elena exclaimed exasperatedly, "You promised me morning sex." She tried her last possible method of convincing Katherine to stay behind.

The older brunette raised her eyebrow, "Stay here." She said before walking out of the room. Elena groaned, turning into the bed and pulling the blankets over her.

She was expecting Katherine back within minutes but the brunette didn't return and it had already been three hours since. Elena was pacing back and forth in the room, occasionally staring out the window. She finally gave up on waiting and pulled on an outfit before walking out of her room. She ambled around the hotel lobby and restaurant, hoping to find Katherine.

Elena made her way onto the street, looking at the dark clouds in the sky. No doubt it would be pouring rain soon. That meant she was safe from the sun, for now.

Elena walked down the streets, keeping her ears alert for the sound of Katherine's voice or even the smell of her unforgettable perfume.

"Katherine!" a woman smiled, stumbling up to Elena. She stayed silent, her eyebrow raised as the young blonde approached her. "What's the chance I'd see you twice in one morning?" she asked.

"What? Where did you see me?" Elena asked.

"Oh you're not seriously _that_ drunk are you?" the woman asked. Elena stayed quiet. Shit. "You said you were staying with your brother?" she offered.

"Oh, right!" Elena laughed awkwardly, "I lost my phone, just looking for it." She said.

"It's probably still at the bar." The woman commented. _Bingo._

"Which bar was it?" Elena murmured.

"The Green Elephant. Just three blocks that way." The woman pointed to her right, hiccupping and muttering a small 'excuse me'.

"Perfect. Bye." Elena quickly turned and began walking away.

"Bye Katherine!" The girl yelled, a little too happily. Elena walked down to the bar, admiring the dark green elephant sign on the front of the door. She walked in, grimacing at the smell of cigarettes and alcohol.

She walked up to the bar tender, a rather overweight man with dark brown hair and a handle-bar mustache. He smiled, shaking a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Another?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my... twin sister. She was in here, any idea where she went?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. She left about an hour ago, said she was meeting someone." He said, tucking the bottle of whiskey under his arm. Elena sighed. "Sorry sugar." He said, walking over to other customers.

Elena walked out, defeated. So much for finding Katherine. Who the hell was she meeting? Elena felt an itch cover her forearm. She reached over to scratch it but it quickly became painful. The rash started spreading over her entire body. She noticed the sidewalk turning brighter and she looked up to see the sky clearing.

"Fuck." Elena muttered as she started running down the sidewalk. She bumped through crowds of people, who were all staring at her. She could hear calls of 'Are you okay?' and 'Hey, slow down!' behind her as she ran by. She took off sprinting, feeling her body temperature getting hotter and hotter. She disappeared into an alley and her vampire speed kicked in. She ran until she was sure she was on fire, stopping behind an industrial metal waste bin. She hid in the shadow of it, crying out as her skin continued to blister from her exposure to the sun.

She was there for five minutes before she heard someone walking down the alley. She couldn't let anybody see her. They would know something was wrong. Elena inched further back into the shadow, holding her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them.

"Elena?" Katherine asked, "What are you doing? I told you to stay in the room!" she exclaimed. Elena looked up and Katherine sighed. She pulled something out of her pocket and took Elena's hand. She slid a ring onto Elena's ring finger and suddenly all of the pain stopped. "Better?" she asked. Elena nodded and hugged Katherine tightly.

"I thought you left me." Elena said.

"I did. But I was about to come back." Katherine said.

"The bar tender said you were meeting someone." Elena said quietly.

"I was. Her name is Adrianna. She was making this ring for you, and I was going to give it to you once I got back. But obviously you were too impatient." Katherine said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Elena said.

"Let's go." Katherine said, taking Elena's hand. It took them all of thirty seconds to get back into their hotel room. As soon as they got in the door, Katherine grabbed Elena and pushed her into the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?" she snapped.

"I was thinking somebody hurt you!" Elena exclaimed.

"Did I not tell you to stay put?" Katherine asked venomously.

"Yes but you—"

"No, Elena, there is no but. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Do you understand? Klaus is looking for us and I don't need you running around causing a commotion!" Katherine yelled. Elena stayed quiet.

Katherine grabbed Elena's wrist, spun her around and slapped her ass so hard that she fell forward against the wall. Elena whipped around, "Katherine!" she yelled angrily, tears welling in her eyes as she held her stinging ass.

"Are you going to listen to me from now on or do I have to take you over my knee like a child?" Katherine snarled.

"I'm not your stupid slave!" Elena screamed, pushing Katherine back, "You don't get to punish me! You left me and I was scared so I went to look for you!" she yelled.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Katherine countered, pushing Elena back. "Don't you understand, Elena? I can't lose you!" she yelled as tears fell onto her cheeks, "Klaus is out there and he wants you and I can protect you but only if you listen to me!" she exclaimed.

Elena swallowed guiltily. Katherine turned around, wiping her tears. She shook her head angrily and turned back around. "Why are you being so difficult?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to be." Elena whispered.

"But you are. When are you going to accept the fact that I'm dominant to you and you should listen to me?" Katherine asked.

Elena nervously spun her ring around her finger, "I do accept it." She said.

"You're not doing a great job of showing it." Katherine said quietly.

Elena walked forward, kissing Katherine gently, "Then I'll show you. Dominate me." She said quietly.

Katherine stayed silent, looking into Elena's eyes. She leaned forward, pushing Elena into the wall and kissing her roughly. Their tongues met and Katherine's slid into Elena's mouth, exploring every inch. Katherine bit down on Elena's tongue and lips, her hands roughly groping her chest. Elena moaned into the kiss, reaching up to hold Katherine's sides.

Katherine pulled off Elena's clothes, ripping them and tossing them away. She pushed the brunette down onto the bed, on her hands and knees, and forced two fingers inside her. Elena gasped at the sudden intrusion. Katherine noticed how wet Elena was when her fingers slid in with ease and wetness seeped out onto her palm.

"You like this, don't you?" Katherine grunted, fucking Elena harder.

"Fuck yes." Elena moaned, throwing her head back. Katherine tangled her free hand into Elena's hair and held her head as she fucked her roughly. Within minutes Elena was in the throws of an orgasm, but Katherine quickly pulled away and pushed Elena onto her back.

Elena watched, eyes dark and sultry, as Katherine pulled off the remainder of her clothes and straddled her. Katherine slapped Elena's centre until it was bright red and then grinded herself into her, moaning loudly.

"Fuck... Katherine!" Elena moaned, arching her back off the bed. Katherine pulled and twisted on Elena's nipples, eliciting a scream of pleasure followed by a whimper from the pain.

"Can I?" Elena whispered breathily. Katherine smirked. Elena was finally embracing her submissive role.

"Come for me, Elena." Katherine husked, grinding her clit harder against Elena. Elena cried out, her muscles tensing as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over her.

Katherine moved off of Elena once her orgasm had passed. She straddled her face. "Eat me." Katherine murmured.

Elena held onto Katherine's thighs and immediately began licking hungrily at her pussy. Katherine moaned immediately, holding Elena's hair in one hand and the headboard in the other. Elena's tongue swirled and delved inside of Katherine before finding her clit and paying sole attention to it.

"Fuck." Katherine muttered, grinding herself against Elena's mouth. Elena sucked Katherine's clit into her mouth and that's all it took for Katherine to come undone. She moaned loudly, grinding harder against Elena's face as she came.

Elena moaned against her before licking her clean of both of their wetness. "Good girl." Katherine sighed as she rolled off, laying beside Elena.

"I can be very submissive." Elena said as she cuddled into Katherine's side.

"You like it, too." Katherine said. Elena nodded and repositioned herself so her head was resting on Katherine's chest.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you. I know you're just trying to protect me and I was stupid to leave." She said innocently. Katherine held Elena's hand, both of them still breathing loud.

"You're not stupid. You just made a bad decision. But that won't happen again, will it?" Katherine asked.

"No." Elena whispered. She paused before adding, "I like when you're rough with me." She said.

"I know you like it." Katherine chuckled, "That's why I don't understand why you always try to be the dominant one." She said.

"I guess I'm still not used to everyone being stronger than me. And Stefan used to hurt me sometimes when he was being dominant in bed." Elena said. Katherine hissed quietly, her eyes narrowed.

"He tried that on me once and I nearly ripped his head off." She said.

"Well I wish I was as strong as you but I was just a human." Elena said.

"He won't hurt you again." Katherine said seriously.

"I know. I have you to protect me." Elena smiled, leaning up to gently kiss the brunette underneath her.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! More traffic equals more updates. **


	8. The Mistakes Part I

**I've been so busy, and I haven't really got the chance to write a full chapter, but half is written. So... here's a little teaser from the chapter to tide you guys over until I can post the full chapter! This story is almost over, actually, I'm guessing it'll only be about 12 chapters.**

* * *

Elena and Katherine were laying in bed, naked, wrapped in each others' arms. Elena was taking her time pressing kisses all over Katherine's chest and neck. Katherine hummed happily, "You have amazing lips." She commented, lifting Elena's chin with a finger and locking their lips together. Elena giggled into the kiss and pulled away, straddling Katherine's waist.

Katherine froze. She pushed Elena off of her and stood immediately, her eyes dark. "Get back." She whispered. Seconds later the door was kicked in and four familiar vampires walked in.

"Well well." Klaus laughed. Elena and Katherine ran at the same time towards the vampires. Damon pulled the trigger of his gun and a loud shot rang through the room, pierced through one of the two brunette's stomachs.

Klaus grabbed one of the two vampires as she screamed, "No! Elena!" she cried, scrambling to get out of Klaus' strong grip. Elena lay on the floor, knocked out, blood expanding from a bullet hole in her side. "You idiots, why would you shoot her? She did nothing! You've always been idiots!" She screamed. Damon's eyes were wide and Stefan pushed his brother out of the way, running to Elena's side and kneeling beside her.

"Jesus Damon." Stefan cursed.

"Well sorry but it's pretty hard to tell the difference when they're both trying to eat you!" Damon exclaimed defensively.

"You're coming with me, Katerina." Klaus smiled, kissing her neck before biting down and ripping off a chunk of her neck. Blood flowed out and she screamed, kicking and struggling, but Klaus strangled her and held her tightly. After a minute, she felt her world slipping out from underneath her. Her head felt heavy and everything faded to black.

**XXXXXX**

Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah sat at Elena's bedside. Elena was healed completely and restrained to the bed. Giving the circumstances they found her in, she wasn't going to be happy when she woke up.

"She should wake up soon." Stefan said, clasping his hands together worriedly.

"Stefan, she's not going to be the same Elena you remember." Rebekah said quietly, her arms crossed.

"She just needs to remember." Stefan said angrily, his jaw clenched. He shifted in his seat and then stood up, pacing.

"What do you think Klaus is doing with the rat?" Damon asked, looking at Rebekah.

"Well, knowing Nik, he's probably already drained her blood and staked her." Rebekah said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Good." Stefan muttered, sitting back at Elena's side and stroking the hair from her face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Elena's eyes suddenly opened and she stared up at the vampire above her.


End file.
